


the unnamed chat of class 3f

by DA830



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chatting & Messaging, Coming Out, Multi, Why Did I Write This?, basically this is their classroom chat, chatroom shenanigans, mistletoe??, mitama's haikus are on point, so many, so many memes, you can clearly see where i finally remembered selkie and velouria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2018-12-26 05:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DA830/pseuds/DA830
Summary: Asugi starts a class chat. Good idea in theory, bad idea in practice.neeners: nya nya motherfucker~sieg.bert: That is it i,, have had fuckign eno ugh of this





	1. introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know I'm sorry I did this instead of literally everything else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat is made.

**[September 14, 4:17 PM]**

 

_ candy666angel added neeners. _

 

**neeners:** assgi what is this

 

**candy666angel:** group chat!!! add ppl from our class

 

_ Neeners added skillshort, Kanabun, DoReMi, and 5 others. _

 

**neeners:** yea idk anyone else

 

**skillshort:** ohey what’s this

 

**ophelia-san:** AYY GROUP CHAT :OOOOOOoooO

 

**neeners:** guys stfu add anyone from our class idk why assgi wanted us to

 

**DoReMi:** Hello!! Who are you guys??

 

**that1flirt:** can’t you tell -_-

 

**candy666angel:** idk who i m who r u

 

**skillshort:** please asugi. hey midori, it’s kiragi! pretty sure neeners is nina and ophelia is well, ophelia

 

**candy666angel:** godamit kira why couldnt u keep my identity secret

 

**Tama575:** We are not alone / There are innocent minds here / Please watch your language.

 

**that1flirt:** o.O

 

**neeners:** holy shit mitama how long did it take you to type that

 

**DoReMi:** Oh!!

 

**ophelia-san:** I AGREE WE SHOULDN’T SWEAR

 

**neeners:** omfg oph you’re such a weeb

 

**Kanabun:** What’s a weeb?

 

**that1flirt:** wooooo kana’s alive guys

 

**candy666angel:** did u just actualy asume my

 

**neeners:** no.

 

**skillshort:** asugi please - hey kana!

 

**Tama575:** This chat is empty / Others are still now waiting / May I add them all?

 

**neeners:** do it

 

**ophelia-san:** GOOD IDEA!!! :000000000000

 

**that1flirt:** again how the hell did you type that mitama

 

**DoReMi:** I have some people from our class, can I add them too? :<

 

**candy666angel:** ye thats what this chats 4

 

_ Kanabun added volleyshigod. _

 

_ DoReMi added Lucky@ce and 1 others. _

 

_ Tama575 added xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx, igneousRock, ultimate_stalker_69 and 1 others. _

 

**that1flirt:** oh joy everyone’s here now

 

**igneousRock:** ...hello…

 

**sieg.bert:** Hello! What is this?

 

**neeners:** scroll up pls

 

**DoReMi:** Woah so many people!! Everyone should introduce themselves!!

 

**candy666angel:** asdfghjkl do i hav 2

 

**skillshort:** asugi you were the one who made this, right? anyways, i’m kiragi!

 

**neeners:** nina here, you can literally tell by saying me heckin name out loud

 

**that1flirt:** >heckin

 

**Neeners:** *my

 

**DoReMi:** Oh now I recognize you guys!! I’m Midori!!  o(≧∇≦o)(o≧∇≦)o

 

**sieg.bert:** Well, I’m not sure what to make of this, but I’m Siegbert. My name makes it pretty clear, actually.

 

**ophelia-san:** SAME

 

**neeners:** would you please stop talking

 

**Tama575:** It is my pleasure / To meet you all here online / I am Mitama.

 

**neeners:** in caps

 

**that1flirt:** mitama pl0x

 

**DoReMi:** ^^ Soleil??

 

**that1flirt:** you got it buddy

 

**igneousRock:** ...Ignatius.

 

**DoReMi:** Yess!! :DDDD!!

 

**skillshort:** well i don’t think anyone else’s online right now so

 

**ophelia-san:** wasn’t Kana online earlier?

 

**neeners:** she stopped talking in caps fnially

 

**DoReMi:** Yeah! She WAS on! She was the one who added Shiro!

 

**sieg.bert:** Oh, so that’s who that is.

 

**that1flirt:** welp she ain’t here a n y m o r e

 

**candy666angel:** has ne1 finished the math pages yet and if so could u giv me the answers

 

**skillshort:** ASUGI PLEASE DO YOUR OWN WORK

 

**neeners:** sure

 

**sieg.bert:** Asugi, that’s very irresponsible of you. If you don’t do it yourself, you won’t learn.

 

**sieg.bert:** Nina!

 

**candy666angel:** thx

 

**that1flirt:** oh mygodss

 

**igneousRock:** ...actually, I could use a little help too…

 

**candy666angel:** ill give u the answers l8r

 

**sieg.bert:** Ignatius, I can help tutor you tomorrow, if you’d like.

 

**Tama575:** A touching moment / Unfolding before our eyes / Fellow student’s help.

 

**igneousRock:** ...thanks.

 

**neeners:** actually though mitama you can stop haikuing it won’t affect your reputation at school i promise

 

**Tama575:** Thank the gods, I was tiring of having to work so hard for that.

 

**ophelia-san:** miTaMA diDN’T tyPE a hAikU oMmMMGgGgGGGGGGg

 

**DoReMi:** It was nice talking ^u^ but I’ve gotta go DO the math homework now! XD Bye!!

 

**candy666angel:** bye

 

**sieg.bert:** I’ll see you tomorrow, Midori.

 

**neeners:** yeah i have to go too ill send ya the answers soon assgi

 

**skillshort:** NINA

 

**skillshort:** i think i have to leave too, see you guys at school!

 

**that1flirt:** i’ve been lurking eheheehheehe / bye

 

**ophelia-san:** aww, everyone’s leaving...I suppose the calling of the stars is stronger than any magnetic pull. Alas, I must leave the realm of cyber and return to my musings, but our eyes will meet again on the morrow.

 

**sieg.bert:** Are you a writer, Ophelia?

 

**ophelia-san:** not yet! But I like writing fanfiction!

 

**sieg.bert:** Nevertheless, I must say I’m quite impressed with your writing - at least the descriptors you use.

 

**ophelia-san:** Aww thanks, Siegbert! I really must get going though. Good bye/evening!

 

**sieg.bert:** Bye! I suppose it would set a bad example if I, too, remained on when everyone else is gone.

 

**[7:56 PM]**

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Well well well...I see I’m a tad late to the party.

 

**neeners:** who tf are you

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Why, hello there, Nina. I know where you live.

 

**neeners:** that’s not creepy at all thanks

 

_ neeners left “Group with candy666angel, skillshort, and 16 more”. _

 

**[September 15, 1:00 AM]**

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** yo

 

_ xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx added neeners. _

  
**neeners:** dWYER stop playing HotE and GO THE actualFUK TO SLEeP


	2. what's yaoi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yaoi will scar more than one person today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Maybe???

**[September 15, 7:13 AM]**

 

**Kanabun:** Oh, sorry! My wifi died yesterday so I couldn’t see any of the messages.

 

**DoReMi:** That’s okay Kana!!! :DDD School’s starting soon anyways!

 

**Kanabun:** Yeah, I guess so! See you there!

 

**DoReMi:** o^U^o

 

**[10:30 AM]**

 

**neeners:** heck

 

**volleyshigod:** Nina what are u doing. Arent u in class

 

**neeners:** yeah

 

**volleyshigod:** And…?

 

**sieg.bert:** Nina, please get off your phone. You are in the middle of class. Pay attention to Mr. Yukimura.

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh hey siegbert. If youre here, doesnt that mean youre on your phone too?

 

**neeners:** HAH sieg get rekt by the kid who isn’t even at school rn

 

**neeners:** he put his phone away and now he’s glaring at me from across the room lmao

 

**neeners:** wait shiro why are you at home?

 

**volleyshigod:** Im not

 

**volleyshigod:** Im at a tournament

 

**neeners:** wait what this early in the year?

 

**neeners:** and why didn’t we know about it

 

**volleyshigod:** Yeah but i played over the summer too. And i told kana, but she msgd me this morning saying her wifi went down so she couldnt tell u guys

 

**neeners:** ohh

 

**volleyshigod:** Yeah

 

**volleyshigod:** Yukimura should already know tho so its fine

 

**neeners:** oh ok

 

**neeners:** good luck man

 

**volleyshigod:** Thanks, were playing now

 

**neeners:** i’ll update you on the homework when you get back

 

**neeners:** or i’ll get kana to do it >.>

 

**[12:25 PM]**

 

**that1flirt:** ^^^^

 

**that1flirt:** oh haha wait no one’s online we’re all in the same room together nvm

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I can see you

 

**that1flirt:** ok rhajat i am coming o v e r t h e r e

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Perfect ;)

 

**[12:50 PM]**

 

**that1flirt:** update: some weird shit happened during lunch

 

**that1flirt:** i’m currently hiding on the roof. hisame and kiragi are up here too

 

**that1flirt:** i accidentally saw rhajat’s...notebok, so she ended up chasing me all around the school

 

**that1flirt:** *notebook

 

**that1flirt:** wait fuck she’s in this chat w o w i am stupid

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Thank you

 

**that1flirt:** gotta blast

 

**[3:46 PM]**

 

**LuckyAce:** what’s yowie?

 

**Tama575:** Percy, is that you? / It’s good to see you are on / Do not ask that please.

 

**LuckyAce:** mitama!! yeah it’s me! why shouldn’t I ask that??

 

**LuckyAce:** mitama? where’d you go?

 

**sieg.bert:** Yowie? Never heard of it. Is it some sort of exotic food?

 

**LuckyAce:** no idea!! I heard it when rhajat was talking with caeldori earlier…

 

**ophelia-san:** YAOIII

 

**LuckyAce:** ohpelia! so that’s how you spell it. can you tell me what it is

 

**sieg.bert:** Hello, Ophelia. I’d like to know the meaning of this word as well.

 

**neeners:** oh my gods i can see her typing a huge-ass reply

 

**neeners:** ophelia delet that

 

**neeners:** percy i love you but you’re too innocent

 

**LuckyAce:** ??

 

**neeners:** you don’t want nor need to know what yaoi is

 

**neeners:** i’m gonna strangle caeldori for mentioning that in front of such a pure kid

 

**LuckyAce:** is it...that bad?

 

**sieg.bert:** DON’T SEARCH IT UP. I REPEAT, DO NOT SEARCH IT UP.

 

**LuckyAce:** um...okay?

 

**neeners:** you are my new favourite person

 

**[4:00 PM]**

 

**LuckyAce:** I searched it up

 

**LuckyAce:** I,,,

 

**LuckyAce:** can I delete my memories?

 

**candy666angel:** no

 

**sieg.bert:** I hate to say it, Percy, but...I told you so.

 

**skillshort:** percy? what happened? are you okay?

 

**LuckyAce:** I need to take a nap

 

**skillshort:** oh, okay. hope you feel better!

 

**neeners:** wow kiragi the supportive bf. now only if you showed it to hisame more

 

**skillshort:** wh at??

 

**neeners:** never mind

 

**DoReMi:** Oh!! People are online!!! *u*

 

**candy666angel:** ye hi

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** i kno wht yaoi is

 

**neeners:** dwyer

 

**neeners:** no

 

**neeners:** don’t spoil all the minds in here

 

**DoReMi:** Isn’t yaoi that blonde cutie from that one anime??

 

**neeners:** i don’t even know what anime you’re talking about

 

**neeners:** but yes, it has something to do with anime

 

**DoReMi:** Yayy!! I got it right~ :333

 

**sieg.bert:** Midori, you watch anime?

 

**candy666angel:** who dosnt

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** i do

 

**neeners:** dwyer,,,that’s kinda the point,,,

 

**DoReMi:** Haha yes I do!! I really like the shoujo and sports anime genres!!! ^u^

 

**neeners:** this is where midori reveals her extensive, hidden knowledge

 

**neeners:** unexpected but not unwelcome

 

**candy666angel:** n e ways. ppl who havent talked here yet are

 

**candy666angel:** shigure

 

**neeners:** caeldori

 

**candy666angel:** caeldori

 

**DoReMi:** Sophie

 

**skillshort:** hisame!

 

**neeners:** ofc kiragi comes in mentioning his bf

 

**DoReMi:** BF == best friend??

 

**neeners:** oh to be young again

 

**sieg.bert:** Nina, Midori’s older than you if I recall correctly

 

**DoReMi:** :”DD

 

**neeners:** does it look like i care,

 

**DoReMi:** DD”:

 

**skillshort:** yeah, he’s my best friend...what of it?

 

 **hisame-11:** literally eat my entire ass motherfucker

 

**hisame-11:** oh sorry wrong chat

 

_ candy666angel took a screenshot _

 

**DoReMi:** !?!!??!!!!?!!?!?!!! omgSSWEARRS

 

**neeners:** >literally

 

**neeners:** what the actualfuck hisame

 

**neeners:** your first words. you will never live this down

 

**sieg.bert:** This was...unexpected. And entirely unwelcome. Hisame, who were you talking to?

 

**skillshort:** he went offline

 

**skillshort:** he’s in the closet now. he took his phone with him

 

**neeners:** you’re with him kiragi??!!!!

 

**neeners:** wait of course you are

 

**neeners:** y’all should come out of the closet

 

**skillshort:** but he’s the only one in the closet…?

 

**neeners:** oh to be young again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone needs clarification on who's who please let me know, but I tried to make it as easy as possible while still retaining a slight element of humor.


	3. hi it's halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 31 days of Halloween begins and things get a little spicy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm posting these all in one go so  
> yeah.

**[October 1, 12:01 AM]**

 

**ophelia-san:** wHO’S READY FOR HALLOWEEN WOOT WOOT

 

**igneousRock:** ...me?

 

**ophelia-san:** Ignatius! YoU’rE bareLy ever on! hEyyY!Yy!

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh, he left...aw, I hope I didn’t scare him awayy…

 

**igneousRock:** n-no, I’m still here…

 

**ophelia-san:** phew!! that’s good :D

 

**ophelia-san:** So, watcha gonna be for HALLOWEEEN???/?

 

**igneousRock:** umm…

 

**igneousRock:** ...honestly, I don’t really dress up...I really like decorating though

 

**ophelia-san:** oooooo decoratiNG!! That’s fun too!! :)

 

**volleyshigod:** Hello?

 

**ophelia-san:** sHIRO!!

 

**ophelia-san:** hEYyyy!

 

**igneousRock:** oh...hello

 

**volleyshigod:** Hi

 

**volleyshigod:** Are we talking about halloween already?

 

**ophelia-san:** Whddya mean ALREADY

 

**ophelia-san:** It’s ALREADY October!

 

**igneousRock:** um...I think it’s never too early

 

**volleyshigod:** October 1 at midnight

 

**volleyshigod:** But...if you say so

 

**ophelia-san:** ANyways. I’m gonna dress up as the stunning heroine from the fantasy series “Radiance”!! Miciah!! She’s so gorgeous O.O

 

**that1flirt:** ‘gorgeous’...i guess that’s one man’s opinion

 

**igneousRock:** I have to agree with soleil…

 

**volleyshigod:** I have no idea who that is

 

**ophelia-san:** Soleil? Or Miciah?? Soleil is in our class, and [here’s] Miciah!

 

**volleyshigod:** Yh i meant miciah

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh

 

**volleyshigod:** Id like to see you dress up as her, ophelia

 

**ophelia-san:** Thanks!! owo

 

**that1flirt:** i guess youd look ok. good luck, anyways

 

**igneousRock:** ^^^

 

**ophelia-san:** Thanks you all!!! You’re all amazing :DDD

 

**[2:14 AM]**

 

**skillshort:** halloween! we’re pretty excited :)

 

**neeners:** kiragi!! why are you up it’s a school night

 

**skillshort:** i could ask the same of you, nina ;)

 

**skillshort:** but yea hisame’s sleeping over

 

**skillshort:** ...and we hadn’t finished the maths so we’re doing that now

 

**neeners:** omg

 

**neeners:** my shipper heart

 

**neeners:** stop it you guys are too cute

 

**skillshort:** uh...what/

 

**skillshort:** *?

 

**neeners:** nevermind. call me i can help you guys with the hw

 

**skillshort:** you sure? i’m p sure we can do it in the hour we have left before we crash

 

**neeners:** yeah you guys really should sleep,,,sooner rather than later,,,so stuff can happen

 

**skillshort:** uhm, alright. thanks

 

**neeners:** don’t mention it

 

**[4:43 AM]**

 

**hisame-11:** eat the pickle, you c   hicken

 

**[7:10 AM]**

 

**candy666angel:** this is not the content i thought i wanted wen i made this chat

 

**candy666angel:** but is it the content we deserve

 

**hisame-11:** Oh gods, sorry. I woke up and typed that and went back to sleep straight after. I don’t even know what it means.

 

**candy666angel:** np

 

_ candy666angel took a screenshot _

 

**hisame-11:** Why!?!?!!?

 

**hisame-11:** Asugi!!!??!?!!!

 

**[12:23 PM]**

 

**caeld0riii:** ya’lllllll I haven’t talked here yet rite

 

**caeld0riii:** well I just wana let everyone kno

 

**caeld0riii:** i lOOvvE shiro

 

**caeld0riii:** ffuck gtg

 

**Kanabun:** ???

 

_ neeners took a screenshot _

 

_ Kanabun took a screenshot _

 

_ candy666angel took a screenshot _

 

**that1flirt:** i did not know caeldori would type like that. i am #shook

 

**[12:25 PM]**

 

**caeld0riii:** Hey, sorry about that. That wasn’t me, that was Midori, who had stolen my phone during lunch. Please take whatever she sent with a grain of salt, thank you.

 

**that1flirt:** oh...phew

 

**[3:45 PM]**

 

**skillshort:** midori…

 

**skillshort:** she swore??

 

**skillshort:** i am also #shook

 

**skillshort:** oops coach is yelling better get back to practice

 

**candy666angel:** i barely ever thank ne1. but. thank u. midori we now have blackmail material

 

**sieg.bert:** Wait what

 

**volleyshigod:** Wait what

 

**that1flirt:** things are heating up in class 2f

 

**[4:05 PM]**

 

**Tama575:** I regret to say / Characterization sucks / I require some help.

 

**LuckyAce:** Mitama, isn’t “require” three syllables??

 

**Tama575:** It’s times like these where I really resent this language. I just need help on the Literacy homework, darnit.

 

**LuckyAce:** Oh it’s 2 sylaables. you’re right hehe

 

**LuckyAce:** Ahhhh gotta go walk Ace, sorry I can’t help ;;;;;-----;;;;;;;;;

 

**Tama575:** I was aware, but thank you.

 

**Tama575:** Oh. Bye then.

 

**caeld0riii:** Mitama, what would happen if you put all the effort you have into doing your homework instead of making casual haiku?

 

**Tama575:** I do not know what / I never plan to know what / Please don’t bother me with hypotheticals that will never happen.

 

**caeld0riii:** That’s not a haiku.

 

**Tama575:** It’s not casual either.

 

**caeld0riii:** Mitama, please work / Your homework needs to be done / Refrigerator.

 

**caeld0riii:** That was my impersonation of you not doing your homework.

 

**Tama575:** What does a refrigerator have to do with homework

 

**Tama575:** Oh, I get it. You couldn’t find a good ending so you chose a random five-syllable easy way out.

 

**Tama575:** Why don’t you try: / I will stop meddling.

 

 **caeld0riii:** How about: / I’ve wasted enough time talking and procrastinating, and like a responsible student, I will now log off and complete my homework.

 

**Tama575:** That’s thirty-four syllables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...it's Halloween


	4. we call it fall bc leaf fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strains of friendship? In MY chatroom? It's more likely than you think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a side note, it's not actually that hard coming up with haiku to get points across

**[October 14, 2:24 PM]**

 

**Avelicious:** raise your hand if you love fall vibes!!

 

**Kanabun:** Ooh, I do!

 

**DoReMi:** *raises hand excitedly!*

 

**ophelia-san:** If ‘fall vibes’ means halloween, then YES!

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Gods, yes. It’s so inspiring for my stories.

 

**neeners:** idk, i kinda prefer spring bc ‘new beginnings’ and all that mushy stuff

 

**neeners:** for fics @rhajat that is

 

**Avelicious:** sorry, Nina! you’re a minority :p

 

**ophelia-san:** H A L L O W E N

 

**Kanabun:** That’s *H A L L O W E E N, Ophelia! >~<

 

**ophelia-san:** ahdfhdsfhfhhSHHFDHgdgSG

 

**Kanabun:** I’m sorry, my brother just makes that mistake all the time...and I can’t help but correct him!

 

**volleyshigod:** Wait kana u have a brother!?

 

**volleyshigod:** Wait what am i saying thats dwyer

 

**DoReMi:** Her twin brother’s Dwyer! Duh, Shiro! ;D

 

**neeners:** ^

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** i have been summoned

 

**neeners:** great

 

**Avelicious:** Ok, but fall vibes!

 

**DoReMi:** What about ‘em??

 

**volleyshigod:** I prefer spring over fall more, but thats just me

 

**Avelicious:** sweater weather!!

 

**neeners:** and me

 

**Kanabun:** Coloured leaves!

 

**ophelia-san:** Inscribing artistic and magical fear on pumpkins!

 

**ophelia-san:** You guys should cOME over!! To carve pumpkINNSSSS TOGEHERRR!

 

**ophelia-san:** Probably next week though, so they aren’t prematurely lost to time!

 

**DoReMi:** AaaaAAAaaAAAAA Really!??!!? O.0

 

**Avelicious:** :O?

 

**neeners:** .-.

 

**ophelia-san:** Yeahh! My dad said it was fine!!!!

 

**ophelia-san:** we have kniiives

 

**neeners:** w h at

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** i have been summoned

 

**ophelia-san:** Never mind that last part. Are you guys good??

 

**neeners:** wtf

 

**Avelicious:** hdshfhsdh my dad said I can go! Wht time?

 

**DoReMi:** Woooo same! (/oDo)/ \\(oDo\\)

 

**ophelia-san:** Yay!

 

**ophelia-san:** Kana?

 

**Kanabun:** Ah sorry

 

**Kanabun:** I have relatives visiting the next few weeks so I can’t go to friends’ houses

 

**DoReMi:** Kana ;;;^;;;

 

**Avelicious:** >~<

 

**ophelia-san:** ( ; _ ; ) it’s ok Kana!! Next year!!! You’ll be here!!!

 

**Kanabun:** :)

 

**ophelia-san:** :”)

 

**volleyshigod:** But can friends go to your house?

 

**Kanabun:** Huh? Oh, I guess…?

 

**Kanabun:** Why?

 

**volleyshigod:** Ill go over there to keep you company

 

**Kanabun:** ah

 

**Kanabun:** Thank you :)

 

**volleyshigod:** Id do it anytime

 

**neeners:** wow,,,true love. anyways y’all have fun while i sit here being trash

 

**neeners:** where did everyone go

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** im still here

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** play heroes of the emblem with me

 

**neeners:** sure

 

**neeners:** what are we playing, seize?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** ye

 

**neeners:** okay

 

**neeners:** imma call up assgi too? he can play assassin v well

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** k good

 

**[2:56 PM]**

 

_ Private message between  _ neeners  _ and  _ ophelia-san

 

**ophelia-san:** Nina

 

**ophelia-san:** Hey Nina

 

**neeners:** huh

 

**ophelia-san:** Ahsdsf sorry did I interrupt your game?? Go back go back

 

**neeners:** nah we didn’t queue yet

 

**neeners:** what’s up?

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh...phew!

 

**ophelia-san:** Come help us partake in the annual forbidden ritual

 

**ophelia-san:** of carving pumpkins!

 

**neeners:** oh i thought you were gonna ask for my help summoning medeus or something for a sec

 

**neeners:** wait why

 

**neeners:** i thought i didn’t like fall all that muh

 

**neeners:** *much

 

**ophelia-san:** ...does that matter?

 

**ophelia-san:** Just come and have fun :D

 

**ophelia-san:** wealsoneedsomeoneresponsiblehandlingtheknives

 

**neeners:** lmao

 

**neeners:** well

 

**neeners:** not like i’m gonna do anything else productive with my life. what time?

 

**ophelia-san:** :DD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the introduction of PMs comes a pinch of plot maybe


	5. shit sounds corny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is happening in the PMs. We can't go back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot? Plot.

**[October 24, 10:15 PM]**

 

**skillshort:** YOO WHO’S GOING TRICKORTREATING

 

**sieg.bert:** Halloween is a week away though…?

 

**LuckyAce:** oh Me!!

 

**skillshort:** COOL PErcy wanna come with us?

 

**skillshort:** us being uh me and hisame

 

**LuckyAce:** Sure! I’ll have to ask my dad

 

**LuckyAce:** He said yea!

 

**skillshort:** cool beans!!

 

**sieg.bert:** You guys have fun. :)

 

**neeners:** wow i ship it really

 

**that1flirt:** oKI SAW SHIP ON MY NOTIFS AND I GOT HERE AS FAST AS I CAN >.>

 

**neeners:** congrats

 

**skillshort:** what?

 

**LuckyAce:** what?

 

**sieg.bert:** What?

 

**neeners:** congrats

 

**that1flirt:** wait what are we shipping though????

 

**neeners:** kira/hisa

 

**skillshort:** im

 

**that1flirt:** I APPROVE. APPROVe

 

**LuckyAce:** hfdhghjakkdahqeuw

 

**skillshort:** me

 

**LuckyAce:** AH Ace jumped onto the computer, sorry about that~

 

**LuckyAce:** *!

 

**neeners:** what even is ace

 

**that1flirt:** ace is slang for asexual

 

**sieg.bert:** What character is the “!” a substitute for?

 

**skillshort:** wait yeah, what animal is Ace?

 

**LuckyAce:** Ace is a dog! He’s very easily excitable but at least he listens to me…

 

**that1flirt:** oh THAT’s what you meant

 

**that1flirt:** i feel kinda stupid now

 

**LuckyAce:** my finger slipped and I pressed the “~” instead of ‘!’ siegbert

 

**sieg.bert:** Oh.

 

**skillshort:** ooh he sounds fun :3 i love dogs ahhhhh

 

**neeners:** dogs  _ and _ hisame////?

 

**skillshort:** yeah nina. i fucking love dogs

 

**LuckyAce:** SWEARS!!!!!!!

 

**sieg.bert:** Kiragi…

 

**that1flirt:** rip u nina he went offline

 

**that1flirt:** apoogize man u went a bit overboard

 

**that1flirt:** *apologize

 

**sieg.bert:** I’ve got to agree with Soleil here. I must admit I...do see the excitement of matchmaking, but I think Kiragi got a little fed up with it.

 

**neeners:** ...ok

 

**LuckyAce:** Shipping? you mean like free shipping?? from Amazon??

 

**that1flirt:** i wish...percy...i wish

 

**[10:31 PM]**

 

_ Private message between  _ neeners _ and  _ skillshort

 

**neeners:** yo uh

 

**neeners:** look i’m sorry about

 

**neeners:** all the references to hisame

 

**neeners:**  i mean i know i went overboard...kinda

 

**neeners:** ok i definitely went overboard

 

**neeners:** it’s just...it’s in my nature

 

**neeners:** i...guess i want to see people

 

**neeners:** together

 

**neeners:** if you really don’t like it, then honestly let me know

 

**neeners:** i’ll stop

 

**neeners:** uh

 

**neeners:** gods if you hate me i understand

 

**neeners:** lots of peope hate me

 

**neeners:** just...yeah

 

**neeners:** sorry

 

**[12:14 AM]**

 

**skillshort:** nina?

 

**skillshort:** hey nina

 

**skillshort:** you there

 

**skillshort:** about all that…

 

**skillshort:** i admit i knew what you were referencing and it’s kinda getting old

 

**skillshort:** but i had badminton practice and that’s why i left suddenly

 

**skillshort:** i read all the messages from here and the gc

 

**skillshort:** but i didn’t leave bc you pissed me off

 

**skillshort:** i don’t hate you, not at all!

 

**skillshort:** and that’s quite a noble cause for shipping people ;)))

 

**neeners:** Oh gods thank you

 

**neeners:** ...For not hating me and also the noble cause thing

 

**skillshort:** yeah :)

 

**skillshort:** but um

 

**skillshort:** i’d

 

**skillshort:** shit

 

**neeners:** What is it?

 

**skillshort:** ok

 

**skillshort:** okay

 

**neeners:** Are you about to come out as gay to me (alright I’m sorry that should be the last one)

 

**skillshort:** wait fuck

 

**skillshort:** yes

 

**neeners:** Oh

 

**neeners:** I

 

**neeners:** Okay. Shipping aside, I’m honestly glad you feel comfortable enough with me to share that with me.

 

**skillshort:** yyes

 

**skillshort:** wait what’s up with your caps and periods and stuff??

 

**neeners:** I was writing, and it kinda carries over to my texting.

 

**neeners:** i guess it’s an unconscious thing i do

 

**skillshort:** oh it changed back…

 

**skillshort:** ok um

 

**skillshort:** i’m gay.

 

**neeners:** i’m here to talk if you need it

 

**skillshort:** are you

 

**skillshort:** sure?

 

**neeners:** lmao i might seem really cold and/or memeworthy on the outside

 

**neeners:** and that’s the truth tbh but homophobia/transphobia is just no

 

**neeners:** i’’ll accept anyone for who they are. shit sounds really corny, but yeah

 

**skillshort:** ...thank you

 

**neeners:** it’s the least i can do

 

**neeners:** have you come out to anyone else?

 

**skillshort:** one other person

 

**skillshort:** shiro, i’ve known him since basically birth but we’re cousins so

 

**neeners:** that’s good

 

**neeners:** and...i don’t mean to pry but

 

**skillshort:** we always do :)

 

**skillshort:** i’ll just say it

 

**neeners:** no you don’t have to. don’t if you don’t feel comfortable sharing. i’m extremely fine with that. don’t feel compelled at all

 

**skillshort:** ...no, i want to i need to get this off my chest

 

**skillshort:** i’m in fucking love with hisame

 

**neeners:** i was going to ask when you came out to yourself

 

**neeners:** i don’t wanna be crass but...yes

 

**neeners:** i fuckin support you 200%

 

**neeners:** hoyl shit fukc

 

**neeners:** u cant haer me but im scremming

 

**neeners:** oh my gods !

 

**neeners:** wait u mihgt b abl to hera me if i scraem loud enouh

 

**skillshort:** don’t scream nina

 

**skillshort:** you can say it

 

**skillshort:** you called it

 

**neeners:** ...i called it.

 

**neeners:** okay but

 

**neeners:** is he…?

 

**skillshort:** I DON’T KNOW

 

**skillshort:** We’RE BEST FriENDS. IF I TRY TO MAKE A MOVE I COULD END UP RUINING OUR FUCKING FRIENDSHIP FOREVER AND I DON’T WANT THAT

 

**neeners:** AAAAAAAAAA i feel you bro

 

**neeners:** if you want, i can ask him…???

 

**skillshort:** ahh no don’t

 

**neeners:** that’s the answer i was expecting. understandable

 

**skillshort:** i mean

 

**skillshort:** ctually

 

**skillshort:** yEs???

 

**neeners:** do you actually want me to find out for you?

 

**neeners:** i mean you’re his best friend, if there’s anyone he’s coming out to first, it’s you

 

**neeners:** well actually that doesn’t mke sense bc you haven’t came out to him?

 

**neeners:** BOI

 

**neeners:** you’re his best friend

 

**skillshort:** I KNOW

 

**skillshort:** BUT WhaT IF HE GETS THE IDEA THAT

 

**skillshort:** I’M INTO HIM AND thEN HE HATES ME???!!!!???

 

**neeners:** in what world would that ever happen

 

**neeners:** you’re best friends. best friends tell each other everything, and you guys are like joined at the hip or something idk

 

**neeners:** are you guys at that level of friendship?

 

**skillshort:** i think so???????

 

**skillshort:** once i accidentally wore his shirt

 

**neeners:** excuse me while i go die screaming

 

**neeners:** okay back

 

**skillshort:** anyways.

 

**neeners:** i’m not gonna pressure you into doing anyhting, but

 

**neeners:** actually telling him would be a good way to test the waters

 

**neeners:** let him know you swing that way and that you’re open...wait you guys are best friends

 

**neeners:** you literally can’t go wrong with this

 

**skillshort:** um…

 

**skillshort:** if he’s not gay!???!?!

 

**skillshort:** then i stew in eternity over my unrequited massive crush on my best friend

 

**skillshort:** and possibly Die

 

**neeners:** well, here’s my take on it

 

**neeners:** life’s short. who knows how many chances you’re gonna get at feelings like these. what do you have to lose? your heart? well if you never confess then you’re never gonna get an answer.

 

**neeners:** kiragi, if he’s straight then...you know

 

**neeners:** without telling him, you don’t know but his answer is also undefined

 

**neeners:** it’s up to you. putting aside my shipper heart for this.

 

**neeners:** i will support you whatever you do.

 

**neeners:** i just realized i’ve become a sap

 

**skillshort:** ...thanks.

 

**skillshort:** i needed this

 

**skillshort:** this advice...someone to talk to

 

**skillshort:** thank you for this

 

**neeners:** i’m happy to be that person

 

**neeners:** i’ll be here if you ever need a shoulder to lean on :)

 

**neeners:** i just used an emote. i have transcended sap and entered sentimental

 

**skillshort:** :D

 

**neeners:** :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought you could escape from my rarepair  
> you thought wrong


	6. challenger approaching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group name-changing shenanigans, and Yukimura sends out a class email.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also when you forget about foleo/forrest like how did I forget him. how

**[October 27, 1:22 PM]**

 

**Avelicious:** Ophelia I’m coming soon!

 

**ophelia-san:** ya good!! Midori and Nina are alreayd here :3

 

**Avelicious:** Yayy!!

 

**Kanabun:** Have fun guys!!! :)

 

**ophelia-san:** we shall! However we would not have as much as we would if youwere here :( ALas, it will have to happen again next year so we all look forward to that :)

 

**Kanabun:** Thanks :))

 

**candy666angel:** ^^

 

**candy666angel:** ok b4 yall go

 

**candy666angel:** did u kno we can change the chat name?????!!!!!!!!

 

_ candy666angel renamed the group to  _ Class 2F Chat.

 

**Kanabun:** It’s the first time Asugi has used capitals...like, ever hehe ;)

 

_ Kanabun took a screenshot _

 

**[2:41 PM]**

 

**sieg.bert:** You just found out now?

 

**sieg.bert:** I thought this platform didn’t allow it, but then again, I hadn’t really looked in-depth.

 

**sieg.bert:** I’m also very surprised that Asugi named it something normal

 

**sieg.bert:** After your reputation for...a class joker, I thought the name would be something with a bit less formality

 

**sieg.bert:** No offense, Asugi. I do appreciate your humor...at times.

 

**candy666angel:** np my guy non taken

 

**candy666angel:** but now that u mention it

 

_ candy666angel renamed the group to  _ nyan nyan motherfucker

 

**sieg.bert:** What have I done

 

**neeners:** ohhoo this is pretty spicy

 

**neeners:** what are you assgi, a furry?

 

**candy666angel:** fck bye

 

**neeners:** HAHA GET EXPOSED

 

**sieg.bert:** Nina, what’s a furry?

 

**neeners:** you can search it up

 

**neeners:** after searching up yaoi you can’t get much worse than that lol

 

**sieg.bert:** ...Okay, Nina. I’m trusting you

 

**neeners:** not a good idea but by all means

 

_ neeners renamed the group to  _ nya nya mothertrucker

 

**neeners:** for the little kids

 

**neeners:** nya nya motherfucker~

 

**sieg.bert:** That is it i,, have had fuckign eno ugh of this

 

**neeners:** I BROKE SIEGBERT

 

**neeners:** sorry but RIP

 

**[4:18 PM]**

 

**Tama575:** What the hell is this.

 

**Tama575:** Oh wait, it’s you guys.

 

**Tama575:** Who cast this infernal nickname upon this chat?

 

**Tama575:** I mean, not that it was holy in the first place. But still.

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** You don’t like it, Mitama? I find it quite satisfying….;)

 

**Tama575:** Do you append the ‘;)’ emote to every single one of your messages?

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Only when I deem it necessary, this one doesn’t need it ;(

 

**Tama575:** That is great.

 

**Tama575:** Gods I CANNOT stand this nickname

 

_ Tama575 renamed the group to  _ A bunch of students fooling around

 

_ ultimate_stalker_69 renamed the group to  _ hell

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Beat you to the punch ;)

 

**Tama575:** If you could hear me growling you would run

 

**Tama575:** Thankfully for you, I’m too lazy to change it back and/or hunt you down and obliterate you

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I wouldn’t mind if you obliterated me ;)

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Or penetrated, or infiltrated, or explored, or anything else ;)

 

**Tama575:** I need a nap. Or a blowdart. Either one of those would be absolutely fine

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I don’t have a blowdart but I have something else you can blow ;)

 

**Tama575:** Please don’t make an innuendo concerning that poor blowdart-

 

**Tama575:** I was too late.

 

**Tama575:** It’s 4:20 in the afternoon but I’m calling it a day. Good night, all.

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Good night indeed ;)

 

**that1flirt:** 420 HECK YEA BLZAE IT BOYS

 

**that1flirt:** oh lmao please clam yourself rhajat !!

 

**that1flirt:** *calm

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I’m not that into clam play, but if that’s what floats your boat ;)

 

**that1flirt:** two words: what thefuck

 

**that1flirt:** guess Ill just ignore you from now on

 

**that1flirt:** -_- also can we change the name to somethign the others will recognize?

 

_ that1flirt renamed the group to  _ class 2f students being weird af

 

**that1flirt:** hopefully thatll satisfy everyone !

 

**[5:46 PM]**

 

**sieg.bert:** Rhjaat

 

**sieg.bert:** Harjta

 

**sieg.bert:** Tharja

 

**sieg.bert:** Rhajat FINALLY

 

**sieg.bert:** Rhajat please stop with the innuendos

 

**sieg.bert:** It’s unsightly and inappropriate, not to mention not suitable language at all.

 

**neeners:** so you’ve recovered from earlier

 

**neeners:** thank gods

 

**sieg.bert:** With no help from you, thanks.

 

**sieg.bert:** This chat has showed me more of the internet than everything else in my life combined

 

**sieg.bert:** If that doesn’t make sense, good.

 

**sieg.bert:** I’m not much for making sense righ now

 

**neeners:** rip sorry

 

**[8:00 PM]**

 

**DoReMi:** HEYY!!

 

**ophelia-san:** AHHAHAAAAAAH

 

**caeld0riii:** Hey, did anyone just receive an email from Mr. Yukimura?

 

**Kanabun:** :OOOOO new student!!!!

 

**LuckyAce:** woah whahh?

 

**sieg.bert:** I got it as well.

 

**skillshort:** COOL

 

**volleyshigod:** Everyone got it?

 

**Tama575:** Apparently so. I checked the recipients of the email and it appears everyone from our class is on it.

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Well, well, well...this is quite some news.

 

**candy666angel:** idk whats happenin but this is the most ppl ever online ever

 

**candy666angel:** o dam new student

 

**neeners:** dang

 

**igneousRock:** I wonder how they’re like….

 

**that1flirt:** aHHH yes

 

**Avelicious:** Ooooooo I hope they fit in well !

 

**hisame-11:** This is going to be very interesting

 

**hisame-11:** When does it say their arriving?

 

**Tama575:** *they’re

 

**caeld0riii:** The 28th of October.

 

**Kanabun:** October 28!

 

**candy666angel:** tmrw

 

**sieg.bert:** Which is tomorrow.

 

**DoReMi:** AHHH TOMORROW!!!!!!

 

**skillshort:** so close!

 

**ophelia-san:** NOT READY AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** *rolls eyes* what do you even have to /do/ to prepare

 

**neeners:** wait what

 

**hisame-11:** Oh nice

 

**Avelicious:** YAy!!

 

**caeld0riii:** I’m looking forward to seeing he or she will fit in, like Sophie said.

 

**neeners:** i mean they could be a they but

 

**End0fAll:** I talked to Mr. Yukimura after school yesterday, and he said that the new student’s name is Foleo. He didn’t specify a gender nor any other details about the student, though.

 

**DoReMi:** Shigure!! :D

 

**Kanabun:** Shigure, you’re finally here?

 

**that1flirt:** his first words our baby boy grew up p soo fast omgg

 

**Tama575:** Yesterday was the weekend.

 

**neeners:** lmao

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh lol

 

**sieg.bert:** He probably means Friday, please calm yourselves

 

**End0fAll:** Friday, then. Sorry. Slip of the mind.

 

**DoReMi:** Gosh Shigure you’re so formal online!!1

 

**LuckyAce:** but so are a lot of other people! Like siegbert?

 

**candy666angel:** yea no1 type good online. u shouldnt

 

**skillshort:** oh why is that asugi?

 

**Tama575:** *WELL

 

**candy666angel:** sry

 

**candy666angel:** well, no1 types good online

 

**Tama575:** goodbye

 

**caeld0riii:** Now, don’t just go attacking Shigure for his typing style. I type quite formally, like how I say things, but I don’t see any of you criticising me!

 

**neeners:** oh so now everyone’s said something. surprising that it took shigure two months but

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** and we’re all online at the same time

 

**neeners:** perfect timing dwye

 

**Avelicious:** THIS CALLS FOR CELEBRATION

 

**ophelia-san:** It’s as if the planets have aligned, the heavens have opened up and all the notification lights have turned green...truly, an anomaly.

 

**that1flirt:** well that sure is 1 way to say it

 

**sieg.bert:** *claps*

 

**skillshort:** DID SIEG JUST

 

**skillshort:** DID ANYONE CATCH THAT

 

**Kanabun:** It is really rare ^.^

 

**caeld0riii:** As cool as it is, I’m afraid I’ll have to dispel it. I’m going to log off in favour of showering and eventually going to sleep, as all of you should if you want to get a good night’s rest for tomorrow.

 

**neeners:** it’s ok caeldori shigure-senpai already went offline lmao

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** /SSCRECH/

 

**LuckyAce:** senpai?

 

**volleyshigod:** Lol what

 

**caeld0riii:** I’m 99.9% sure that’s incorrect use of the word ‘senpai’. See you all tomorrow!

 

**DoReMi:** See you Doriiiii :DD and everyone!!

 

**ophelia-san:** I suppose I must follow suit. I can’t wait to meet the new student o.O

 

**Kanabun:** Okey, good night!

 

**Avelicious:** See you guys :D

 

**that1flirt:** Its.,,,,.only 9 pm,,,..,

 

**sieg.bert:** You know how quickly an hour can pass, Soleil. I suggest you also get adequate rest for the week.

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** adequate rest wha’ts that

 

**neeners:** mood

 

**neeners:** siegbert don’t answer that was a joke

 

**sieg.bert:** Oh, phew. I didn’t want to type up that explanation all that much.

 

**sieg.bert:** I hope you can control yourselves. See you tomorrow!

 

**candy666angel:** hahahaah dont even worry

 

**sieg.bert:** I worry,

 

**skillshort:** aaaaand he’s gone

 

**skillshort:** well i’m gonn get going too. hisame’s literally already asleep. what should i draw on his face before i go

 

**LuckyAce:** a dog!

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Copy the first chapter of ‘Law of the Dawn’ onto his stomach

 

**that1flirt:** A DICC

 

**neeners:** three types of people

 

**volleyshigod:** Good night everyone i guess

 

**skillshort:** good night shiro! and I’m going with the dog...you can probably guess why

 

**skillshort:** see y’all sweet dreams

 

**neeners:** you too!

 

**neeners:** chat has died considerably

 

**that1flirt:** RIP

 

**LuckyAce:** umm, good night nina and Soleil! see you :)

 

**that1flirt:** sleep well Percy :))

 

**neeners:** night my precious kouhai

 

**neeners:** he’s not my kouhai and why did only your name get a capital

 

**that1flirt:** OBVIOSULY becuz I have the winning personality...obviouslay

 

**neeners:** you can’t even spell

 

**neeners:** b o i

 

**that1flirt:** b r o

 

**neeners:** b r :o

 

**that1flirt:** n o

 

**neeners:** me everyday tbh

 

**that1flirt:** OK caeldori was right...we should sleep

 

**neeners:** should is the operative word there

 

**neeners:** i’m probably gonna end up surfing the web for another hour or so

 

**neeners:** before i go to sleep at around 11

 

**that1flirt:** have Fun ;)))

 

**neeners:** i will, thanks!

 

**neeners:** night b ro

 

**that1flirt:** seeya b r 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot device? plot device :PP
> 
> I don't think I did /that/ bad of a job juggling all 19 or so children at once  
> It sure was hell though
> 
> Also thank you all for the positive reviews! It really means a lot to me :)


	7. ny'all need to chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new student is introduced into the hell we call a group chat and things get even sPICiEr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this???? Paragraphs?????????
> 
> Excuse my crappy traditional writing, but this is the only way I want to introduce Foleo AFTER FORGETTING HIm i'M V ANGERY AT MYSELF

**[October 28, 8:35 AM]**

 

All around the school, the air is abuzz with the early tremors of Halloween and the coming of winter in the distance. The halls are sparsely decorated with paper leaves in rich autumn colours, a red maple here, an orange birch there. Students slowly make their way to class, chatting amongst themselves, while teachers hurry about in preparation.

Everyone is on edge with a major celebration in three days, however, for one class, change is already well on its way.

The bell finally rings and the remaining empty desks are soon filled. Anyone could feel the energy emanating from this particular class - they’re ready for something.

“Good morning, everyone,” Mr. Yukimura greets with an age-worn smile, like he does everyday.

“I’m certain you all received the email I sent over the weekend,” he continues. Now, he doesn’t get to say  _ this _ everyday.

“As you all know, and I see that many of you are eager to see, we have a new student that will be joining us for the rest of the year,” he finishes, and leaving no time wasted, calls out, “could you please come in?”

His voice is directed towards the door, and as he knew they would, all heads turn to face it.

What seems to catch everyone’s attention first is the  _ pink _ . A single pink bow laid in expertly curled, golden locks, resting at the shoulders. It complements the navy-blue and white and red of the school uniform quite well, putting a burst of individuality in a sea of boring normality.

The new student’s skirt bounces with every step to the front of the room. Eyes widen, murmurs arise and jaws  _ almost  _ drop, and Mr. Yukimura can’t say he blames them. The newcomer  _ definitely _ has a sense for style.

As the last footfall echoes throughout the room, the noise dies down as everyone waits for an introduction. Mr. Yukimura gives an encouraging smile.

A deep breath.

And -

“My name is Foleo. It’s nice to meet you all.”

The voice that floats into the room is evidently not one anyone has expected, shown by a collective burst of low murmurs. Mr. Yukimura has already been surprised, but he has a feeling Foleo will fit in just fine.

Kiragi falls out of his chair.

Various muffled laughs are heard around the room. Kiragi pays them no heed and stands up.

“You’re a guy!” he gapes.

Foleo graciously smiles and performs a small curtsy. “That I am.”

It’s at this moment that Kiragi probably realizes everyone is staring - he unceremoniously drops back down into his seat, resting on his elbow. He murmurs something under his breath that sounds suspiciously like ‘but you’re so cute’.

Next, Caeldori’s hand goes up. “What school did you come from?” she asks. She’s situated in the front row, so it looks more like a 1-on-1 conversation.

“I was homeschooled for most of my life, but my parents recently decided to put me in regular school,” he replies readily. He smiles once again and turns to the rest of the class.

“I hope I can get to know everyone this year!”

 

**[3:54 PM]**

 

**skillshort:** IM

 

**ophelia-san:** SAME

 

**skillshort:** oHmygod

 

**ophelia-san:** I lov his styl.e HOLY

 

**ophelia-san:** THE CURLS!!!!11!!!!!

 

**skillshort:** i am deceased honestly

 

**Tama575:** I was so surprised / Quite an unforeseen outcome / He is welcome here.

 

**ophelia-san:** CAN WE ADD HIM TO TH E CHAT???!??!!!!!?!???//?1

 

**Tama575:** Oh, that is a very good idea. Unfortunately I don’t know what his username is

 

**Tama575:** Or if he even has one...

 

**ophelia-san:** SiegBert was talking to him today, right?? Mayb he knowsssss

 

**ophelia-san:** I’ll jus spam his PMS!

 

**Tama575:** Sorry w h a t

 

**Tama575:** Oh PMs

 

**Tama575:** Please use correct capitalization.

 

**sieg.bert:** I’m tutoring a fellow peer. Please contact me later.

 

**ophelia-san:** NUT SIEGBERT

 

**ophelia-san:** *BUT wth

 

**Tama575:** I relate.

 

**sieg.bert:** I’ve said too much. Good bye

 

**candy666angel:** o ik his nyusername! lemme screenshot this furst

 

_ candy666angel took a screenshot. _

 

**Tama575:** I resent your use of furryspeak.

 

**ophelia-san:** Nya~ why nyot, mitama~?

 

**Tama575:** What the fuck. What the / What the actual fuck man / Fuck this shit I’m out.

 

**candy666angel:** ninya exposed me so i can do it

 

**candy666angel:** o ill add him nyow

 

_ candy666angel added brydehildr. _

 

**Tama575:** I will eradicate your species even if it is the last thing I do on this Earth.

 

**Tama575:** Oh, not you, Foleo. Asugi, for his unholy keyboard manipulation.

 

**brydehildr:** Oh you guys have a class chatroom?

 

**brydehildr:** I feel so privileged to be a part of this  o(≧∇≦o)(o≧∇≦)o

 

**ophelia-san:** Well, nyou are part of our class so it would only make sense if nyou were included here as well!! :3

 

**Tama575:** Is the furryspeak a thing now

 

**Tama575:** Good nyight

 

**candy666angel:** lmnyao

 

**brydehildr:** I’m gonna scroll, so I won’t be able to reply to messages :PP

 

**neeners:** oh don’t

 

**neeners:** crapu

 

**neeners:** oh are we all furries now

 

**ophelia-san:** Ninya. Join nyus is furrydom~

 

**candy666angel:** we hav nyookies

 

**neeners:** NYOOMMM OUTTA HERE GOODBi

 

**ophelia-san:** I’m a bit confused as to why the chatroom isn’t more full though

 

**ophelia-san:** Yukimura-sensei assigned that History assignment and I thought everyone would be asking each other for answers…?

 

**caeld0riii:** Ophelia. I’m literally Hoshidan.

 

**caeld0riii:** We call him Mr. Yukimura.

 

**candy666angel:** nyexposed ofelia ur nyaa weeb confurmed

 

**ophelia-san:** I thought nyou knyew that!!!!! >:CCcccCC

 

**ophelia-san:** I thought my nyusernyame would provide nyou enyough information to infer that fyact…

 

**igneousRock:** I am sorry to intrude...but...I need help…

 

**ophelia-san:** HISTOrY?

 

**igneousRock:** yes…

 

**caeld0riii:** As long as it’s just help. Don’t just give away the answers.

 

**ophelia-san:** Yeah, no worries Caeldorii! We’re gonna meet at the library in ten minutes, right, Ignatius?

 

**igneousRock:** OH...if you want...I guess

 

**candy666angel:** can i come

 

**ophelia-san:** OF COURSE, Asugi!!!

 

**ophelia-san:** Even though I hate furries,

 

**ophelia-san:** I’ll nyever turn down a friend asking for nyhelp!!

 

**candy666angel:** tysm

 

**candy666angel:** ...wait waht

 

**hisame-11:** DID I SEE HISTORY???

 

**hisame-11:** PREPARE YOUR ASSES I AM COMING TO

 

**neeners:** i’m very conflicted about who has the best out-of-context lines here

 

**neeners:** hisame or tharja

 

**neeners:** *rhajat goshdarnit

 

**neeners:** how the heck did my phone autocorrect tharja to tharja

 

**neeners:** fukk it did it again

 

**caeld0riii:** Nina are you doing the history homework?

 

**neeners:** well i’m trying but yea why?

 

**caeld0riii:** I’m

 

**caeld0riii:** Can’t

 

**caeld0riii:** I

 

**caeld0riii:** …

 

**neeners:** if you need help just say it

 

**neeners:** not everyone can be perfeect man

 

**neeners:** i’ll meet you at that coffee place? down at fourteenth

 

**caeld0riii:** Thanks

 

**Kanabun:** Don’t drink any actualy coffee, it might stunt your growth >.<

 

**caeld0riii:** Thanks for the warning, Kana! It’s quite alright, we weren’t planning to anyways!

 

**neeners:** i mean that’s you

 

**neeners:** jk i won’t ok

 

**Kanabun:** Have fun! ;o

 

**neeners:** oh we will ;)

 

**caeld0riii:** …

 

**[5:21 PM]**

 

**neeners:** much fun was had

 

**candy666angel:** MUCH

 

**igneousRock:** thanks again...for all your help

 

**hisame-11:** Its really no problem, Ignatius! Happy to hlep.

 

**Tama575:** *IT’S

 

**Tama575:** YOUR GRAMMAR ERRORS ARE INFURIATING.

 

**caeld0riii:** That’s quite a rude way of putting it.

 

**Tama575:** ...Fine, I’m sorry, Hisame. You have made many grammar errors in the past and I am offering to help you remedy them.

 

**Tama575:** Happy?

 

**hisame-11:** You would do that!!!???

 

**Tama575:** Honestly, probably not

 

**Tama575:** But it’s not like I do anything else other than sleep and write, so why not

 

**ophelia-san:** Wheww!! Let’s do that again somedaY!!!

 

**sieg.bert:** Did you even get anything done -_-

 

**neeners:** siegbert you used an emote??????

 

**ophelia-san:** W O A H

 

**candy666angel:** no

 

**hisame-11:** That’s just you, Assgi

 

**hisame-11:** In my case, it was quite the contrary I GOT A LOT DONE

 

**neeners:** if by ‘a lot’ you mean ranting in our faces about the siege on shirasagi castle and how they could’ve done it better then

 

**neeners:** yes, you got a lot done

 

**hisame-11:** ;(

 

**ophelia-san:** Cheer up, hisame!! It’s not everydayy you get to meet someone so enraptured by the folds of history, like you!!! ,###

 

**ophelia-san:** *<333

 

**sieg.bert:** Oh, yes I did use one. I’m trying to keep up with the times nowadays.

 

**neeners:** gosh you’re an actual old man

 

**hisame-11:** If you ever need an expert on the Three Wars...you know who to ask!!

 

**brydehildr:** wowzs it took me all evening but i finally scrolled alil the way up

 

**neeners:** oh no

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh yes…ಸ‿‿ಸ

 

**sieg.bert:** Oh no.

 

**neeners:** foleo your typing has changed quite drastically

 

**neeners:** could it be…?

 

**brydehildr:** Sorry, my father is calling for me. If I’m not back, I’ll see everyone tomorrow!

 

**neeners:** he escaped

 

**sieg.bert:** Phew…

 

**ophelia-san:** What is it, Ninya???

 

**neeners:** ah it’s nothin

 

**neeners:** now if you’ll excuse me...i believe a story is calling my name

 

**sieg.bert:** Must be one heck of a sentient story.

 

**ophelia-san:** SiegBert, you’re making jokes!! I’m so proud of you ( T . T )

 

**sieg.bert:** Thanks, I guess?

 

**[5:53 PM]**

 

**volleyshigod:** Sup

 

**volleyshigod:** Sieg’s becoming modern I c

 

**ophelia-san:** Hey Shiri!!

 

**ophelia-san:** *Shiro!!

 

**sieg.bert:** Finally decided it was time to get caught up, yes.

 

**volleyshigod:** Hey ophelia

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** Hello, everyone! I hope you’re all having amazing evenings so far :>

 

**sieg.bert:** Uhh…

 

**ophelia-san:** hOly SHOOt DWYER ARE YOU OK????!

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh lol

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** I’m perfectly fine! How are you, Ophewasdgfsdhas;’f,ds

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** jasjd jj 00 v[v[[v, fdg,s

 

**ophelia-san:** I,,,,,,,,am fine, thanks!!

 

**sieg.bert:** I am completely mystified by this turn of events.

 

**volleyshigod:** What happened to dwyer

 

**Kanabun:** hey dawgs what is up dawgs dawgs. dawg

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** I have a confession: I’m head over heels for Asugi <3333

 

**neeners:** HOLY FUCK

 

**Kanabun:** yo i’m fukkin in love with shiro. we kissed once

 

**neeners:** DOUBLE HOLYFUC

 

**ophelia-san:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**sieg.bert:** I SUPPORT YOU. BOTH OF YOU

 

**volleyshigod:** I

 

**neeners:** ASSUGI GE T YOUR ASS OVER HERE WHATTHEF CUK

 

**candy666angel:** yea wht

 

**candy666angel:** oh shit

 

**candy666angel:** .

 

**ophelia-san:** I’M SWEATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**sieg.bert:** I’m honestly so confused

 

**neeners:** wHAT IS HAPPENING

 

**volleyshigod:** Why does every1 like me

 

**sieg.bert:** Why are you asking that

 

**Kanabun:** i’m so in love with him. all the way since we were childhood friends

 

**volleyshigod:** Wait rly?

 

**DoReMi:** Oh, if we’re confessing, I have to say I have a massive crush on Kiragi!

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** KANA SHUT UP

 

**neeners:** GODDAMNIT I ACTUALLY BELIEVED y’ALL. I’M GOING TO SLEEP

 

**ophelia-san:** ohhhhhhhhh!

 

**Kanabun:** damn

 

**DoReMi:** I still love Kiragi uwu

 

**sieg.bert:** Okay…?

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh

 

**candy666angel:** shit man

 

**candy666angel:** sry dwyer

 

**candy666angel:** i dont swing tht way

 

**brydehildr:** Is this a common occurrence in the class chat?

 

**ophelia-san:** Sadly...no ;;;;;-----;;;;;;

 

**ophelia-san:** And welcome back! hehe

 

**brydehildr:** Thanks u.u

 

**brydehildr:** So...what’s happening?

 

**ophelia-san:** From what I can tell…

 

**ophelia-san:** Dwyer has Kana’s device, Kana has Midori’s device and Midori has Dwyer’s!

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh

 

**sieg.bert:** Ah. It all makes sense now.

 

**brydehildr:** So none of them were real

 

**brydehildr:** We should screenshot them though!!

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh true!!

 

_ ophelia-san took a screenshot. _

 

_ brydehildr took a screenshot. _

 

**sieg.bert:** …

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh looks like all three of them went offline!! AHahhha

 

**ophelia-san:** I hope their virtual quarrel was ameliorated with grace!!

 

**brydehildr:** Majestic

 

**brydehildr:** Thank you for including me...here and in the class!

 

**ophelia-san:** Of course, Foleo! You’re part of us now! :D

 

**sieg.bert:** No problem, Foleo. If you ever have any questions, feel free to come to me or another responsible student for answers.

 

**brydehildr:** Thank you! ;u;

 

**ophelia-san:** :D

 

**brydehildr:** And...well, while we’re on the topic of confessing

 

**ophelia-san:** Ah if you’re not comfterble saying anything by all means you don’t have to!!!!!! That was just a game they were probably playing!!!!! Don’t feel inclinced to!!!

 

**ophelia-san:** oh gosh *comfortable how do I spell>>>>?????

 

**sieg.bert:** Please don’t feel compelled. This is not a regular occurrence, as stated above

 

**brydehildr:** I appreciate it but…

 

**brydehildr:** I want people to know!

 

**brydehildr:** crap im rly sry i have to go

 

**ophelia-san:** Foleo??

 

**ophelia-san:** If you don’t want to tell, we all understand

 

**ophelia-san:** You don’t have to make excuses! hehe I should take my own advice too

 

**sieg.bert:** That was...odd.

 

**sieg.bert:** But then again, this day in general has been an outlier. I’m going to head out for some fresh air.

 

**sieg.bert:** See you tomorrow, Ophelia and whoever else’s on!

 

**ophelia-san:** Baii SiegBert, have fun on your nature escapade

 

**ophelia-san:** See you ;0

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It looks like ships other than my rarepair are developing what is happening
> 
> ALso I forgot SELKIE AND VELOURIA ENd myself
> 
> note: I am not a furry. nope not at all nop


	8. iz party time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTY. PARty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> consistent updates? I don't know her
> 
> so basically I wrote this on google drive and then it went and deleted it all for some crappy reason. I couldn't recover it so I tried to take this part in a different direction than I had before.
> 
> whatever I still hope ny'all enjoy it

**[October 31, 6:04 AM]**

 

**that1flirt:** SP0PY

 

**that1flirt:** it’s time ya’ll

 

**volleyshigod:** Damn soleil youre up early

 

**that1flirt:** yeah I would’ve liked to continue my dreams,,,but then I woke up and I got hungry so

 

**that1flirt:** :)

 

**volleyshigod:** Way to be positive about it at least

 

**that1flirt:** I mean it’s hALLOWEENN. hoW could I not want to exist on this beAUTIFUL DAY

 

**volleyshigod:** Beautiful?

 

**volleyshigod:** Its raining soleil

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh thats ironic

 

**that1flirt:** yeha yeah say whaht you want about my nme

 

**that1flirt:** OHCRPA IT’S ACTUALLY RAiNInG

 

**brydehildr:** Aw...how sad

 

**that1flirt:** it is quite alright cute boy!! i’ll just go outside and enjoy the rain instead :)))

 

**brydehildr:** Ah...thanks o///o don’t get a cold though!

 

**volleyshigod:** Put on a coat at least

 

**that1flirt:** oh i will. ya’ll are so nice teehee

 

**volleyshigod:** Yeah itd be a shame if u missed out on...halloween

 

**volleyshigod:** Just bc u got sick

 

**brydehildr:** You too, Shiro!?

 

**volleyshigod:** Haha

 

**that1flirt:** our plan worked ;)))))) we converted Shiro to our relgion

 

**that1flirt:** *religion what’s spelling

 

**volleyshigod:** Technically i was never not part of the religion

 

**volleyshigod:** Already made plans with a friend a while back soooo

 

**brydehildr:** I’ve been outsmarted…!

 

**that1flirt:** oh that’s good then :p

 

**that1flirt:** but

 

**that1flirt:** does that friend happen to be Kana?? ;)

 

**volleyshigod:** If u rly wanna discuss this make a new group

 

**that1flirt:** o^u^o

 

**brydehildr:** Is it possible that…

 

**that1flirt:** lmao i’ll get you in there too foleo don’t even worry your cute butt one bit

 

**brydehildr:** Thanks? I think??

 

**brydehildr:** Should I be worried, or?

 

**brydehildr:** Okay!

 

**brydehildr:** Oh no I’ve got to go now! See everyone at school later

 

**that1flirt:** it’s so earley though ;-;

 

**that1flirt:** *early

 

**volleyshigod:** Well i mean i can understand

 

**volleyshigod:** I try to go 4 a run everyday before i go to school

 

**volleyshigod:** Which is y im up, actually

 

**that1flirt:** daaaaaamn shiro

 

**that1flirt:** I bet you’re ripped

 

**volleyshigod:** uh

 

**that1flirt:** Y’all’ve got dedication

 

**Tama575:** * Y O U   A L L   H A V E   G O T

 

**volleyshigod:** Mitama?

 

**that1flirt:** okay shiro and foleo I can maaaaybe understand

 

**that1flirt:** but I am vvvv surprised that mitama’s up ?? ?

 

**volleyshigod:** If u woke up at this time everyday u wouldnt b late to school

 

**Tama575:** Today is special / I must make an exception / Excitement aloft.

 

**Tama575:** I couldn’t sleep. I could feel the buzzing in the air, which unceremoniously woke me up.

 

**volleyshigod:** ...wow

 

**that1flirt:** Mitama you’re like

 

**that1flirt:** psychic!?

 

**Tama575:** Imagine me smirking right now

 

**Tama575:** I like to think I’m finely tuned to the threads the universe is made of. It’s why I sleep so much

 

**volleyshigod:** ...WOW

 

**that1flirt:** imagining that was a bit too easy honestly

 

**volleyshigod:** I hope youll excuse me if i dont believe u

 

**volleyshigod:** But now that i know why you sleep in class all the time

 

**volleyshigod:** I can get u to stop

 

**that1flirt:** i’m sO sorry mitama you just played yourself

 

**Tama575:** Why do you care about me, Shinonome?

 

**volleyshigod:** Why wouldnt i?

 

**volleyshigod:** Also please dont call me that

 

**Tama575:** My apologies.

 

**Tama575:** Still, why do you always make it a point to inquire to my health?

 

**volleyshigod:** Honestly

 

**volleyshigod:** You sleep so much i kinda get worried

 

**volleyshigod:** Just b greatful that its me and not siegbort

 

**Tama575:** Shiro, I’m...touched

 

**that1flirt:** by me

 

**volleyshigod:** I strive to try me best

 

**volleyshigod:** My best

 

**that1flirt:** oh good I thought you were a pirate or something

 

**Tama575:** I appreciate the thought, dear Shiro

 

**Tama575:** I might try to stay more alert in the future.

 

**volleyshigod:** ..Good

 

**that1flirt:** what a change in character! Mitama i’m so proud uwu

 

**Tama575:** Yes, well…

 

**volleyshigod:** I should go on my run now

 

**volleyshigod:** It was a pleasure mitama and soleil

 

**volleyshigod:** Seeya later

 

**Tama575:** Fare thee well.

 

**that1flirt:** byee!

 

**Tama575:** Well.

 

**that1flirt:** lol mitama pm me

 

**Tama575:** Why?

 

**that1flirt:** i kno what’sup my guy

 

**that1flirt:** i see the way you look at

 

**that1flirt:** ;)))))

 

**Tama575:** You’ll have to specify yourself. I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about.

 

**that1flirt:** oh and Once Upon A Time i accidentally read your red book of haiku

 

**Tama575:** Your end will not be painless

 

**that1flirt:** pm me ;)

 

**[6:59 AM]**

 

**skillshort:** shiro let me see your guns

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** theyre huge

 

**skillshort:** and you would know that becaue…?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** i’ve seen em with my own two eyes

 

**skillshort:** damn shiro

 

**skillshort:** if even dwyer remembers then they must be awesome

 

**igneousRock:** uh, are you sure this is an appropriate topic for everyone to see?

 

**skillshort:** yeah boi

 

**skillshort:** everyone should bask in the glory of muscles

 

**igneousRock:** I hope shiro thinks the same way…

 

**skillshort:** lighten up, ignatius! it’s not too bad compared to what we could talk about

 

**igneousRock:** oh, I’m just a little concerned for shiro’s privacy

 

**igneousRock:** if that happened to me...I’m not sure what I’d do

 

**igneousRock:** oh no my hands are getting sweaty just thinking about it

 

**skillshort:** oh ignatius...do you work out?

 

**igneousRock:** Yes…

 

**skillshort:** damn EVERYONE’s ripped

 

**skillshort:** cept for me

 

**skillshort:** should i start working out? running? lifting weights? ahhh i might fall behind in badminton though…

 

**igneousRock:** I would advise against lifting weights...they might strain and stunt your muscles because you’re still growing

 

**igneousRock:** I mean, we’re all still growing

 

**skillshort:** ohhh

 

**igneousRock:** but what I do is the regular stuff

 

**igneousRock:** sit-ups, pushups, running, stuff like that

 

**igneousRock:** even though I don’t play any sports in particular, I still believe it’s important to keep up your body shape

 

**skillshort:** ignatius…

 

**skillshort:** you’re amazing

 

**igneousRock:** you rreally think soo…?!

 

**igneousRock:** but I can’t even look at a spider without running away as far as I can

 

**igneousRock:** and I can’t even take tests without my good luck charms

 

**igneousRock:** and I can’t even hit any of my sparring opponents because they might get hurt

 

**skillshort:** ignatius

 

**igneousRock:** so that’s why I’m not that amazing!

 

**igneousRock:** um...yes?

 

**skillshort:** you need to listen to me right now

 

**skillshort:** don’t sell yourself short man

 

**skillshort:** i saw you stand up to those people who were picking on that poor kid the other day

 

**skillshort:** that was awe-inspiring to witness

 

**skillshort:** the rest of us couldn’t...didn’t do anything

 

**skillshort:** but you did

 

**skillshort:** and that takes courage

 

**skillshort:** so don’t say you’re not amazing! yeah

 

**igneousRock:** ...I don’t know what to say

 

**igneousRock:** ...I guess you’re right

 

**skillshort:** of course i am

 

**skillshort:** when am i not?

 

**igneousRock:** that is true.

 

**igneousRock:** ...thank you for that

 

**skillshort:** i was just stating the truth :)

 

**[7:32 AM]**

 

**ophelia-san:** It really sucks how we have uniforms...so we cannot dress up for Halloween today…

 

**Avelicious:** YES I KNOW RIGHT?

 

**ophelia-san:** Sophie!! You comprehend the depth of my dewp-seated anguish!

 

**ophelia-san:** *deep-seated

 

**Avelicious:** I was so looking forward to it too! And then I realized that we couldnt’!

 

**ophelia-san:** Wait a second…

 

**Avelicious:** You have a plan, don’t you?

 

**ophelia-san:** You understand my motives too well, Sophie...in fact, I do have a plan!

 

**ophelia-san:** As a class, we should all arrive at school dressed merrily in costume!

 

**Avelicious:** Wahhhh great idea! I’ll call half the class and you call the other half!

 

**ophelia-san:** At last...a worthy partner with whom I will share my darkness with!

 

**Avelicious:** I have no idea what that means, but I’m on board!!

 

**[7:37 AM]**

 

Her head flush against the backboard and knees tucked up under the covers, her eyes scan the last message that pops up. Almost immediately, her screen darkens and starts vibrating in her hands. She taps it once and holds it to her ear.

“Nina! Wear your costume instead of your uniform!” comes the expected message in Ophelia’s over-excited tones. For once, she isn’t exaggerating her language.

“Already read the chat,” Nina says, glancing towards the closet in early morning lighting. “I can tell some other people, if you want.”

“That would be great! See you in costume!” Ophelia’s wink is almost audible, and the line clicks dead.

What about that, huh? A combined revolution against uniforms for a day...could be worse. She steals another look at the closet where she’d oh-so-carefully prepared a potential costume the night before. The only problem was…

Well, there was no point dwelling on that now. Closing the chatroom app, she opens her contacts to select a new name from the list.

After a few rings, the answerer picks up. “Hello?” The voice that greets her is rough and lower than usual, so she probably woke him up with her call.

“Ninja boy!” She pronounces the nickname brightly, trying to sound rousing. “Wear your costume today! Ophelia’s orders.” She doesn’t wait for a reply, but knowing him, he’ll do it without question. He hates wearing ties.

She hangs up before he can say anything more. She still has quite a few more people to call.

 

**[8:23 AM]**

 

**ophelia-san:** I have arrived early as to secure a vantage point...let’s see what everyone’s wearing, shall we?

 

**ophelia-san:** I do hope they all received our dire message!

 

**ophelia-san:** Shiro is here as well! Unfortunately, however, he’s still wearing his uniform…

 

**ophelia-san:** No matter! I’m sure he is dressed up in spirit!

 

**ophelia-san:** I have spotted Asugi outside! It’s hard to tell from up here...but it looks like he’s a ninja!

 

**ophelia-san:** Wow, Asugi! So mysterious and sneaky!

 

**volleyshigod:** Theres sophie, wait she has a horse mask on wtf

 

**ophelia-san:** Drat, Shiro, going and stealing my thunder like that

 

**ophelia-san:** waIT WHAT

 

**Tama575:** And just as quickly as it started, it ends in flames

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh i didnt notice u there mitama

 

**Tama575:** That’s ‘cause I’m a chair. I’ve been sleeping for half an hour

 

**volleyshigod:** Im gonna find u and sit on u

 

**ophelia-san:** wAHhhshdH HORSE HEAD

 

**Tama575:** How could this happen to me

 

**[2:14 PM]**

 

**neeners:** this is wild y’all

 

**neeners:** yukimura ran out to the washroom ten minutes ago where is he

 

**neeners:** he’s either taking a real big shit or doesn’t want to deal with our shit

 

**neeners:** either way big mood

 

**neeners:** we’re playing truth or dare right now

 

**neeners:** me, kiragi, siegbert, shiro, rhajat, caeldori and ophelia

 

**neeners:** kiragi’s telling me to record this for posterity but what is htat anyways kiragi?

 

**neeners:** he doesn’t know either. what a prank

 

**neeners:** oh shit shiro just dared siegbert to take him on in arm wrestling

 

**neeners:** what thhe fcuk siegbert won???/?

 

**neeners:** complete violation of the b r o   c o d e

 

**neeners:** oh sh

 

**neeners:** Hey! It’s Ophelia here! Nina just got dared to hold hands with someone for three rounds so so she passed the torch on to me!

 

**neeners:** She chose Kiragi! It looks like they’re comfortable with it, so that’s good!

 

**neeners:** safety first always use protectiion

 

**neeners:** oh, do shush opehlia

 

**neeners:** it’s rhajat now. ophelia mistakenly chose dare and now she has to add speech tagss to everyone until it’s her turn again. my, how evil…

 

**neeners:** well well, ignatius has chosen to join our little group of secrets! i wonder how ophelia will punish him?

 

**neeners:** tsk tsk ophelia, you can do better than that. why ask who he likes when you could ask so many other juicer questions?

 

**neeners:** if i had access to my materials, we wouldn’t even need this game of frivolity in the first place

 

**neeners:** thhat is enOF loll

 

**neeners:** icen type wiht 1 hand/?

 

**neeners:** oh siegbert let me stop that’s good he is merciful. i will not forget this

 

**neeners:** and ignatius said he didn’t like anyone, fair enough

 

**neeners:** all right siegbert chose dare

 

**neeners:** damn kiragiii just dared him to hug shiro??? for ten whole fuxkin seconds???

 

**neeners:** hOLY SHOT HE DID IT

 

**neeners:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

**neeners:** damn they’re cute. shirokana is cute but this. this oh this

 

**neeners:** now kiraig’s telling me to record what everyone else is doing? damnit but i don’t wanna miss shiro asking who caeldori likes

 

**neeners:** why everyone wanna know who people like? is it really that interesting

 

**neeners:** answer: yes

 

**neeners:** it’s getting hot in here

 

**neeners:** because of caeldori’s blush

 

**neeners:** it’s almost as red as her hair

 

**neeners:** alright FINE kiragi i’ll do what you want

 

**neeners:** button, there I did it for you oh wow your phone has voice recognition

 

**neeners:** I didn’t know that either I guess it makes it easier to record stuff now right

 

**neeners:** yeah and you can still pay attention to Caeldori while your at it

 

**neeners:** nice

 

**neeners:** okay uh so we have foleo and hisame engaged in an intense as hell battlefield game over there in that corner what are you doing nina it only records your voice oh yeah

 

**neeners:** it’s actually so intense I think they’ve been at this since lunch

 

**neeners:** shut it kiragi go and join them if you want oops voice record is still on

 

**neeners:** well that’s the end of that. looks like i’m back to old-fashioned typing

 

**neeners:** kana, midori and percy are at the board, drawing halloween stuff

 

**neeners:** too bad they’re too short to cover it fully

 

**neeners:** sophie, shigure and dwyer are sitting at a desk, conversing animatedly

 

**neeners:** upon closer inspection, i can see they’re talking about HotE? oh wow i didn’t know shigure played

 

**neeners:** reminder to add him later

 

**neeners:** well two minutes later, i turn back and caeldori still hasn’t answered

 

**neeners:** she asked to just tell ophelia?

 

**neeners:** but shiro’s the one who dared her?

 

**neeners:** i

 

**neeners:** i finally get it

 

**neeners:** caeldori you snake

 

**neeners:** shiro agreed though? is he

 

**neeners:** that oblivious

 

**neeners:** if i didn’t know better i’d say i’d want to be ophelia right now

 

**neeners:** but i think i know what caeldori’s saying right now…

 

**neeners:** alright kiragi chill you’re the only one looking at your phone right now

 

**neeners:** by the time i’m done here it’ll be so far up no one’s gonna care

 

**neeners:** foleo you say?? i’m like 99.02% sure he knows who everyone likes so whatever

 

**neeners:** lastly, mitama, soleil and asugi are playing monopoly

 

**neeners:** asugi has all the properties and no money. mitama has no properties but so much money. so much how does she expect to win

 

**neeners:** soleil? gazing lovingly at mitama sure i think she gave all her money to mitama which is why mitama has so much

 

**neeners:** i have so many questions

 

**neeners:** and this is where i stop recording. time to get naughty

 

**[2:51 PM]**

 

**skillshort:** why would you end with that

 

**neeners:** honestly i don’t know

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** we were quite naughty

 

**neeners:** NAUGHTY AS IN WE FIGURED OUT WHO MIDDORRRIIIIISS

 

**neeners:** midori here! :p we had a lot of fun! :D

 

**neeners:** midori just jacked my phone why

 

**skillshort:** i wish i was there

 

**neeners:** you’ve been in the washroom for only ten minutes calm

 

**neeners:** wait you’ve been in the washroom for ten minutes

 

**neeners:** are you okay? did you run into yukimura taking a huge shit

 

**sieg.bert:** IT IS NOT OKAY TO TALK ABOUT OUR TEACHERS LIKE THAT

 

**sieg.bert:** NINA WHERE ARE YOU?

 

**neeners:** okay, okay. i mean - did you run into mr. yukimura taking a huge shit?

 

**neeners:** brb running away from siegbert

 

**skillshort:** i came out to have a good time and honestly i’m feeling so attacked right now!!!

 

**skillshort:** jk i love you all and today has just proved how trustworthy and accepting everyone here is

 

**skillshort:** i think it’s safe to say that i am g a y

 

**neeners:** and just like that everyone’s crowding around mine and rhajat’s phones

 

**neeners:** you sure you want to come out over text?

 

**skillshort:** oh i’m coming back soon

 

**skillshort:** i have to take a crap first

 

**skillshort:** hold on what happened to siegbert

 

**neeners:** who

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I agree

 

**neeners:** it’s such a weird feeling having half the class stare over your shoulder as you type this

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I’m going to have to force you to take out your own phone, Ignatius. You’re getting a little too close for comfort…

 

**igneousRock:** sorry, I guess this is just really interesting?

 

**igneousRock:** but no matter what, I’ll always be there to support you, Kiragi!

 

**Tama575:** I as well, am here / Do not fret, this changes nil / Please make sure to wipe.

 

**brydehildr:** Kiragi! I know how much courage it must take to say that, and how hard it must be to consider the possibility of non-acceptance, but I’m proud of you! (even though I’ve only known you for a few days.) This is a safe space!

 

**caeld0riii:** I’m touched that you regard us in that manner. As with everyone else, surely, there will be no discrimination.

 

**skillshort:** aaaaAAAA okay i’m coming back. save your support for when I’m there ;PPPPP

 

**neeners:** lmao we’ll be waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so I couldn't wait until halloween to post this but the actual spiciness will come on that day. hopefully idk


	9. you call it candy stealing, we call it trickortreating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People go out and stuff goes down. Jk not really that just sounded cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is it. this is what you've all been waiting for
> 
> ok it's not actually that spicy I'm sorry for false advertisements

**[6:39 PM]**

 

**that1flirt:** so, whomst is going trickortreating?

 

**caeld0riii:** I’m like 99% sure ‘whomst’ is NOT a word…

 

**Tama575:** oH mYGods not this

 

**that1flirt:** lol no one answered my question

 

**Tama575:** I’m not going. I need to go the slepe

 

**caeld0riii:** Evidently.

 

**DoReMi:** I’ll visit you Soleil!! >.<

 

**DoReMi:** Er where do you live again??

 

**that1flirt:** oh yaya!11!

 

**that1flirt:** a couple of streets near the school take the back path and it has a huge willow in the front, probably can’t miss it? :)

 

**that1flirt:** i’m number 15! plase visit me i’m loneli

 

**caeld0riii:** Do you want to come over, Soleil? My father doesn’t want me to go out either, but I’m free to hand out candy to people.

 

**that1flirt:** o.O holey shoot?? you would do that for me???

 

**that1flirt:** i love you caeldori <33333

 

**DoReMi:** Oh I’ll visit Caeldori then!! Make sure to give me lots of candy ;PP

 

**caeld0riii:** Will do! I’ll be expecting you both very soon :)

 

**neeners:** >.>

 

**neeners:** how queer aww

 

**caeld0riii:** Uh

 

**neeners:** *sweet how did autocorrect

 

**that1flirt:** i mean, i’m not gonna say no

 

**caeld0riii:** What a relief.

 

**neeners:** autocorrect my man calm yo ass

 

**hisame-11:** ohey wha’ts this

 

**hisame-11:** i an hisame are also going

 

**that1flirt:** wait what

 

**hisame-11:** as you already know, of course

 

**caeld0riii:** I’m betting Kiragi has his phone, haha

 

**hisame-11:** oh this is kiragi btw

 

**neeners:** i wouldn’t be surprised

 

**neeners:** i wasn’t surprised

 

**caeld0riii:** Called it.

 

**that1flirt:** o

 

**DoReMi:** That’s so cute! d(^u^)

 

**neeners:** even midoriya, our cute little cinnamon bun has given you her blessing

 

**neeners:** *midori oops been watching too much anime/

 

**that1flirt:** whomst

 

**hisame-11:** No (No)

 

**caeld0riii:** ^ me when I have to Do Anything

 

**that1flirt:** wait but what are yall being?? ;)

 

**neeners:** that winkwonky face was completely unnecessary

 

**hisame-11:** that wasn’t me that was kiiraig

 

**neeners:** lol

 

**caeld0riii:** Glad to know he didn’t cause any damage, right?

 

**that1flirt:** hisames end me a picture of you two! ;)

 

**DoReMi:** !! OuO

 

**neeners:** for a second i thought that said “hisame end me” and i was about to go like “same” but it wasn’t so :/

 

**hisame-11:** hisame’s really bad at holding his phone haaaaaaa

 

**hisame-11:** also can you believe it? his phone doesn’t have a camera

 

**that1flirt:** WOW we’ve been ultra PRANKNED

 

**caeld0riii:** Shame. I won’t be able to see many people other than the ones who come to my door.

 

**DoReMi:** awwh

 

**that1flirt:** yo come to caeldori’s! then we can see yo cuties

 

**DoReMi:** Oooooo can we go at the same time then?? I wanna see Kiragi too >~<

 

**neeners:** ;/

 

**hisame-11:** sure! the more people, the better!

 

**hisame-11:** HEY I HAD A GREATE IDEA

 

**caeld0riii:** Oh, no

 

**that1flirt:** cue the ‘ohno’

 

**that1flirt:** i was late ;^;

 

**neeners:** you tried

 

**DoReMi:** WE SHOULD ALL GO AS A CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

**hisame-11:** WE HSOUDL GO EEVERYONE AS A WHOLE CLASS. THINK OF THE POSSIILETS

 

**hisame-11:** POSSIBILIETES

 

**neeners:** y o u   t r i e d

 

**caeld0riii:** Indeed he did

 

**caeld0riii:** Oh, good idea…but

 

**that1flirt:** yea but some of us can’t :’((((

 

**hisame-11:** ahhhh true that is

 

**hisame-11:** oh well ( ; - ; )

 

**DoReMi:** We’ll go next year then!! Plan in advance (o.^)

 

**caeld0riii:** We still have next year! Go and enjoy yourselves, Kiragi!

 

**that1flirt:** exactly! have fun my guy :)

 

**neeners:** be safe! use proteccion

 

**hisame-11:** we will! thanks :))))

 

**hisame-11:** not u nina

 

**neeners:** ;--;

 

**[6:51 PM]**

 

**caeld0riii:** oki i think he’s gone

 

**caeld0riii:** alright so time to discuss important matters

 

**that1flirt:** Yes as in why you stole my phone and why I’m using yours.

 

**neeners:** i see how it is…spicy

 

**caeld0riii:** no i mean

 

**caeld0riii:** wait i should probs make a pm for this

 

**[October 31, 2017, 6:51 PM]**

 

_ caeld0riii added neeners, that1flirt and 1 others. _

 

**caeld0riii:** so can i get a fuckin uhhhhhhhhh

 

**that1flirt:** CHRISTIAN SERVER

 

**neeners:** oh my gods caeldori can meme

 

**neeners:** this is a beautiful sight hold on

 

_ neeners took a screenshot. _

 

**caeld0riii:** he’ll be able to see this later

 

**caeld0riii:** memes aside

 

**caeld0riii:** what do hisame and kiragi have goin on???

 

**that1flirt:** Just why was I included in this?

 

**neeners:** who do i answer first

 

**caeld0riii:** me

 

**that1flirt:** Me

 

**neeners:** soleil came first! congrats mydude

 

**that1flirt:** Fine

 

**caeld0riii:** this is why you need to train your fingers…to type fast and do other stuff

 

**that1flirt:** Excuse me

 

**neeners:** lol but yeah something’s going on between them

 

**caeld0riii:** what is it tho? this thirst for knowledge among other things will never be sated

 

**that1flirt:** I’ll be happy to quench that thirst for you! I hold the knowledge that you seek!

 

**caeld0riii:** you’d do that for me!?!?

 

**neeners:** oh he told you too?

 

**caeld0riii:** yuo’re an angle

 

**caeld0riii:** acute angle :)))))

 

**neeners:** >smooth

 

**that1flirt:** Yes, it happened. We’ve actually been talking a lot on PMs, and one time we just confessed who we liked to each other.

 

**caeld0riii:** oh who do you like cael ;)

 

**neeners:** yeah who

 

**that1flirt:** I thought we were discussing Kiragi!

 

**that1flirt:** I came out to have a good time

 

**neeners:** don’t you dare

 

**that1flirt:** but I’m honestly feeling so attacked right now

 

**caeld0riii:** i mean she has the right

 

**caeld0riii:** she rightfully proved her memeworthiness earlier…so

 

**caeld0riii:** welome to the club! :)

 

**neeners:** agh fine keep your secrets

 

**neeners:** the question remains, do we tell soleil or not

 

**that1flirt:** I don’t know…

 

**caeld0riii:** lol guys no need to! i ‘m p sure i already know :PPPPP

 

**that1flirt:** What is it, then?

 

**neeners:** what

 

**caeld0riii:** hisame likes kiragi, right? and he thinks his feelings are unrequited?

 

**caeld0riii:** sad love story ;;;;-;

 

**that1flirt:** Wait

 

**neeners:** and how would you know this?

 

**caeld0riii:** oh he told me!

 

**that1flirt:** WAIT

 

**neeners:** OH SHIT

 

**neeners:** FUKX

 

**caeld0riii:** whomst

 

**that1flirt:** AH. Ah

 

**neeners:** im dead. shoot me right now

 

**caeld0riii:** WHT IS IT!/?

 

**that1flirt:** Uh,

 

**neeners:** ok sure we can tell her

 

**neeners:** KIRAGI TOLD US THE SAME THING. BUT SWITCH THEM AROUN

 

**caeld0riii:** wait wh

 

**caeld0riii:** sorry caeldori i’m gonna step outside and beat hisame’s ass

 

**that1flirt:** No don’

 

**neeners:** hoyl hist

 

**neeners:** i don’t even care anymore i’m actually dead

 

**that1flirt:** Shit She actually went, I’m sosorry nina iill have to cut this short to grab her back

 

**neeners:** caeldori swearing is never a good sign

 

**neeners:** have fun. while I d ie

 

**[7:21 PM]**

 

**igneousRock:** hey, is anyone on?

 

**igneousRock:** I guess not

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** yo iz my dude. iggy boy whats good

**igneousRock:** uh…sorry, who are you?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** oh it’s me, dwyer

 

**igneousRock:** ah, I was just worried for a second that someone had taken your phone again

 

**igneousRock:** I’m glad to see that wasn’t the case

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** ye

 

**igneousRock:** oh but aren’t you going out, Dwyer?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** nah kana and shiro are tho

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** too many people and ihate ringing doorbells

 

**igneousRock:** oh. I definitely relate

 

**igneousRock:** are you handing out candy, though?

 

**igneousRock:** I’ve been here for about an hour so far, everyone’s costumes are pretty amazing!

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** well yes but no

 

**igneousRock:** how so?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** basically i rigged up a system to deliver candy to people

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** i’ve got a camera and a mic and connected it to my computer, and im sitting behind the door with a chute connected to the outside

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** i wrote a sign that says to say trick or treat and put the bag under the chute so i can avoid any possible social interaction

 

**igneousRock:** oh, that’s really smart

 

**igneousRock:** I wish I could do something like that…but I’m stuck here awkwardly saying ‘have a good night’ to random people

 

**igneousRock:** well, that more interaction I get, the better I’ll get at it…?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** thats the spirit my dude

 

**igneousRock:** …says the person who went to greater lengths to avoid it

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** hey i can multitask too

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** im doing my promos for hote

 

**igneousRock:** oh cool! how are those going?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** could be better yknow

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** im only averaging a kda of 12/2/13 rn

 

**igneousRock:** …WOW

 

**igneousRock:** that’s amazing

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** idk

 

**igneousRock:** what do you play?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** for these, mostly archer but i occasionally play mage

 

**igneousRock:** do you duo queue cleric with anyone?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** usually im playing with asugi and nina but theyre out for today

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** oh ye nina

 

**igneousRock:** ah

 

**igneousRock:** …do you need a fighter?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** we could def do with one

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** do u play?

 

**igneousRock:** I try my best…although my best isn’t very good

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** nonsense my dude

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** im sure ur good

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** fighters not easy esp when you play mages in top

 

**End0fAll:** HotE?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** ye

 

**igneousRock:** hello shigure

 

**End0fAll:** Hey

 

**igneousRock:** I take it you’re not out either?

 

**End0fAll:** You would be correct in that assumption

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** lol shigure play w me

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** *us

 

**End0fAll:** I’m manning the door currently, sorry

 

**End0fAll:** It was probably a mistake to bring my phone with me though

 

**End0fAll:** Now only half my attention is going to greeting people

 

**igneousRock:** I get you…

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** y not just create a contraption

 

**igneousRock:** we’re not all as well versed in electronics as you, dwyer…

 

**End0fAll:** I didn’t have time

 

**End0fAll:** My vocal classes are from right after school to 6:30

 

**End0fAll:** I’m actually eating dinner right now

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** feelsbad

**igneousRock:** you’re so involved, wow

 

**End0fAll:** I’ll play with you guys later

 

**End0fAll:** After I’ve done my practicing and homework, that is

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** ur actually a good kid

 

**igneousRock:** wait, doesn’t Sophie play as well?

 

**End0fAll:** Yes, but I believe she’s out as of now

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** oh what does she play

 

**End0fAll:** Cavalier and swordfighter, she said

 

**igneousRock:** no idea

 

**igneousRock:** oh! that’s perfect then!

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** ay lmao we have a full team

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** yo we gotta play sometime

 

**igneousRock:** that would be fun…

 

**End0fAll:** I do agree

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** me on archer, nina on cleric, shig on mage, iggy on fighter, sophie on swordmaster, asugi on assassin

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** wow perfect

 

**igneousRock:** I’d probably use a knight actually

 

**End0fAll:** Then Sophie should play a cavalier, as she can make up for the lack of mobility and synergize well with Ignatius

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** oh tru

 

**igneousRock:** I really enjoy playing amelia

 

**End0fAll:** Oh, then in that case Sophie can still use a swordfighter

 

**igneousRock:** yeah, I don’t want to limit her choices to make up for my faults

 

**igneousRock:** amelia’s super fun as well, so it’s a win-win situation

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** yeet

 

**igneousRock:** shigure, who do you play?

 

**End0fAll:** I dabble in all the mages

 

**End0fAll:**  I can’t play one of them really well, more like all of them passably

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** dab

 

**igneousRock:** …why

 

**igneousRock:** oh that’s really cool! a man of many talents…

 

**End0fAll:** Thank you, but I think I should probably choose one of them to specialize in soon

 

**End0fAll:** I still haven’t done my promos yet

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** oh ill stop i wanna do em w everyone

 

**igneousRock:** oh, no don’t interrupt your winning streak just for us

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** it’s k i keep getting crap teams so

 

**End0fAll:** I will do my best to ensure our complete success, then.

 

**igneousRock:** me too!

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** feelsgood

 

**[10:14 PM]**

 

**Kanabun:** THERE’S SO MUCH candy

 

**DoReMi:** I know right!!?? We really did good this year uwu

 

**candy666angel:** i might not come to school2morrow

 

**Kanabun:** HELP ME EAT IT DYWER

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** k comin down

 

**DoReMi:** Oh Asugi why??

 

**End0fAll:** He’s probably gonna eat too much

 

**neeners:** what u gay

 

**Kanabun:** What? ‘^.^

 

**neeners:** *what a guy

 

**neeners:** autocorrect knows me?

 

**Kanabun:** Ohh

 

**End0fAll:** How was it, all?

 

**Kanabun:** Super fun!!! I saw a lot of people from school :OO

 

**DoReMi:** ^^^And we got to see everyone’s hard work *.*

 

**neeners:** yeah even i gotta admit it was pretty enjoyable, if only for the reason i got to be with everyone

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh hush, Nina! I saw you totally into it!

 

**neeners:** don’t expose me like this

 

**Kanabun:** Hehe Nina’s just a softie at heart

 

**End0fAll:** Don’t eat too much, you wouldn’t want to get sick

 

**candy666angel:** too late

 

**DoReMi:** XD

 

**neeners:** wow

 

**ophelia-san:** I always try to ration it out over the course of a year, maybe you would do quite well to try the same, Asugi!

 

**candy666angel:** u crazy

 

**ophelia-san:** Well, it was worth a shot :D

 

**End0fAll:** I’ve got to go practice, have fun and be safe

 

**Kanabun:** Bye Shigure!!

 

**DoReMi:** You have fun too!!

 

**neeners:** have fun my guy

 

**volleyshigod:** Yooo

 

**volleyshigod:** I dont think i can ingest this much

 

**Kanabun:** Ahahaha…^~^

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** same

 

**ophelia-san:** How about your little sister, Shiro? Can’t she assist you?

 

**volleyshigod:** Shes asleep though

 

**neeners:** lol

 

**DoReMi:** You can probably give some to Asugi, although he’d probably get a stomchache…

 

**volleyshigod:** No this is my responsibility

 

**volleyshigod:** I cant pass this on to anyone else

 

**Kanabun:** Shiro!! XP

 

**ophelia-san:** Such chivalry…ahh

 

**Kanabun:** You don’t have to be so serious!

 

**neeners:** chivalrous indeed

 

**neeners:** indeed

 

**candy666angel:** hi

 

**volleyshigod:** Hi

 

**ophelia-san:** No don’ t answer him

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh

 

**neeners:** you tried.

 

**DoReMi:** Asugi, if you get a stomachache, I’m not gonna bring the homework over to your house tomorrow! Therefore you have to come to school!

 

**candy666angel:** why must u care about me

**volleyshigod:** Why tho

 

**ophelia-san:** What?

 

**Kanabun:** I’m so confused…

 

**neeners:** wait whomst

 

**Kanabun:** Why wouldn’t we care?

 

**volleyshigod:** Yes exactly

 

**DoReMi:** F r I e n d s h I p

 

**DoReMi:** Doesn’t it make you feel so warm and fuzzy inside? :”))

 

**neeners:** lmnyao

 

**candy666angel:** ok then

 

**DoReMi:** :))))))

 

**ophelia-san:** I feel blessed to have witnessed such a precious, p ure moment

 

**ophelia-san:** On this chat, no less!

 

**neeners:** now now just what is that supposed to mean?

 

**volleyshigod:** Yea boi

 

**volleyshigod:** Yield to the forces of my friendship

 

**candy666angel:** lol k imam sleep now

 

**volleyshigod:** Already

 

**Kanabun:** Whaddya mean already Shiro! It’s ALREADY 10:30

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh shoot

 

**neeners:** you mean, it’s only 10:30

 

**DoReMi:** Haha!

 

**DoReMi:** But yes, we should go to sleep >.<

 

**ophelia-san:** Don’t let it slip your minds, it’s still school on the morrow :(

 

**neeners:** ya y’all good kids

 

**volleyshigod:** Aight see you later

 

**Kanabun:** Good night Shiro!

 

**volleyshigod:** Good night Kana

 

**ophelia-san:** Awww! How touching :3

 

_ DoReMi took a screenshot _

 

**neeners:** pfft

 

**Avelicious:** Hiiiii!

 

**neeners:** soph you’re late

 

**Avelicious:** Aw :(

 

**DoReMi:** It’s okay, Sophie! We’ll talk all about it tomorrow with everyone else! :))))))

 

**Avelicious:** Okey!

 

**DoReMi:** Goodnight \o/

 

**neeners:** have fun sleeping

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh we will…we will

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the funny thing is I wrote this while handing out candy. I'm eating my brother's candy at this moment but I'm lactose intolerant so idk if I should be eating chocolate or not? help
> 
> I'm Ignatius
> 
> someone make HotE a game


	10. in which a lot happens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cue the Christmas music, memes, gay, and shipping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went through the thing and added chapter titles + summaries, maybe it'll be easier to navigate now?

**[November 1, 12:03 AM]**

 

**Avelicious:** Hey hey hey it’s Christmas/Hanukah/Kwanzaa/Ramadan/every other winter holiday!

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** C U R S E D

 

**Tama575:** nO. oUT o UT

 

**Avelicious:** I don’t want a lot for Christmas~ there is just one thing I need~

 

**Tama575:** Darnit, you meddler / Infesting our heads with song / It is quite catchy

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** the discourse that goes on in this chat is way better than any other I spy on online

 

**sieg.bert:** Hey, is anyone else still doing homework?

 

**Tama575:** No, everyone was out cajoling their neighbours for candy.

 

**Avelicious:** *ooooooo* I don’t even want the presents~ underneath the Christmas tree~

 

**sieg.bert:** I see,

 

**sieg.bert:** *.

 

 

**Avelicious:** Don’t tell m e you were stuck inside all that time, Siegbert!

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I’ll be humming that all day I’ve finally been cursed

 

**sieg.bert:** Yes, much like Shigure was unable to go out because of his music classes, I was also occupied earlier.

 

**sieg.bert:** Sophie knows why.

 

**Avelicious:** Yeah but I still went out! And finished my homework!

 

**Tama575:** Are you referring to your riding lessons?

 

**Avelicious:** Yep!

 

**sieg.bert:** Well, I suppose it didn’t help that we also visited my grandfather at the retirement home right after.

 

**Avelicious:** Ah

 

**Tama575:** I see. Is he well?

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** oh that’s why you weren’t home

 

**sieg.bert:** Wait what

 

**Avelicious:** XD

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** no need to worry

 

**Tama575:** Tone your omniscient act down a little please

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I just visited your house but you were not present

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** quite a shame, as well. I had a speecical something planned

 

**sieg.bert:** SHOULD I BE WORRIED

 

**Avelicious:** XD

 

**brydehildr:** oh by that Rhajat means she wanted you to see her costume! It was quite good >:3

 

**Tama575:** Greetings.

 

**sieg.bert:** Oh, phew

 

**brydehildr:** hii!

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** what kind of hussy do you take me for, honestly

 

**Tama575:** “Hussy”

 

**Avelicious:** What are those?

 

**brydehildr:** my…m-my crocs

 

**Tama575:** I thought you were pure / Of all the new meme culture / I was clearly wrong.

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I’m more refined than that lel

 

**sieg.bert:** What?

 

**Avelicious:** It’s called meme culture as Mitama said, Siegbert!

 

**brydehildr:** Get with the times old man ;P

 

**brydehildr:** JOKES. jOKES

 

**Tama575:** I guess I’ll never be able to escape

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** and in response to your inquiry, sophie, a hussy is an immoral or wild girl

 

**Avelicious:** Um…

 

**sieg.bert:** I don’t think you’re a hussy!

 

**Tama575:** Girl or woman

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** details, shmetails

 

**brydehildr:** I think that’s what Rhajat’s point was,,

 

**ophelia-san:** hey hEYHEY where’s the snow??

 

**Tama575:** I T I S N O V E M B E R 1 S T

 

**ophelia-san:** and….?

 

**sieg.bert:** oh

 

**Avelicious:** oKYES OPHELIA! WHERE

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh, the precious fluttering lights of the soul, driving mercy on the world around us

 

**ophelia-san:** where are u

 

**brydehildr:** ^ me writing

 

**Tama575:** It is two degrees / 2 degrees above freezing / Yes, in Celsius

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** what if we just created enough steam to make clouds and then let all the cold from the refrigerators out? that would make sure-fire snow

 

**sieg.bert:** Rhajat, that is NOT how clouds work

 

**sieg.bert:** Wait, are you making a joke

 

**sieg.bert:** oops

 

**Avelicious:** HAHA

 

**brydehildr:** the forecast says it’ll snow this week though!

 

**Avelicious:** YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

 

**Avelicious:** CHRISTMAS

 

**Avelicious:** *HOLIDIAYS

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** not necessarily just Christmas

 

**Tama575:** FIDDLESTICKS

 

**brydehildr:** oh big mood

 

**ophelia-san:** Finally the wishes of our collective birth, given light!

 

**sieg.bert:** Shoot, I am not prepared

 

**sieg.bert:** I have to go take inventory of all our winter stuff, until later everyone

 

**Avelicious:** Oh very good idea ;3

 

**Tama575:** If any of you see me for the next four months it’ll be with a blanket wrapped around my entire body

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** aw mitama, don’t wike the cowd?

 

**Tama575:** Oh my gods

 

**brydehildr:** how dare you

 

**Avelicious:** I’m gonna take stock as well bye!

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** goodbye siegbert and sophie

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** oh there’s no l’s or r’s I can hewwo-ify in that statement

 

**Tama575:** Thank goodness

 

**Tama575:** Oh have fun

 

**brydehildr:** Hewwo brings so much negative energy with it

 

**brydehildr:** we’re finally united against something, Mitama,

 

**Tama575:** Why did it have to be this.

 

**candy666angel:** h-hewwo owo

 

**Tama575:** Thanks I hate it

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** mitama pwepawe yowsewf fow a gift tomowwow!!!

 

**Tama575:** I need sleep

 

**brydehildr:** I can’t believe I’m reading this with my own two eyes

 

**brydehildr:** why am I alive at the same time as this meme

 

**candy666angel:** lol

 

**brydehildr:** Asugi go to sleep

 

**candy666angel:** no u

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** wow (lol)

 

**brydehildr:** well unlike you I don’t have to ‘cause I’m Gay™

 

**candy666angel:** wait rly

 

**candy666angel:** dam

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** me too bitch the fuck

 

**candy666angel:** i’v been outgayed

 

**candy666angel:** dam

 

**brydehildr:** now go to sleep

 

**candy666angel:** ok bye

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** bye!! owo have a good sweep!!

 

**brydehildr:** I can’t believe that worked lol

 

**ophelia-san:** I AM BACK ANND PREPARED

 

**brydehildr:** prepared?

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** pwepawed?? owo what’s this

 

**ophelia-san:** For the coldest season of the year, that’s what!

 

**brydehildr:** I should probably go look at what I have too

 

**brydehildr:** but it’s midnight

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** sleep is for the weak

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** *sweep is fow the weak 0w0

 

**brydehildr:** didn’t even bat an eye

 

**ophelia-san:** Wait yeah why’s everyone up?

 

**brydehildr:** sugar highs?

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** evwyone went to sweep though eawwiew (earlier)!

 

**ophelia-san:** And that explains why no one’s on…I get it.

 

**brydehildr:** that means I’ll just have to come out again later

 

**ophelia-san:** Oh you finally did it? I’M sO proud of you !!!!!111!/

 

**brydehildr:** thanks :)

 

**ophelia-san:** You too rhajat!!

 

**brydehildr:** oh and rhajat

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** yes, yes, it’s no big deaw

 

**brydehildr:** me: sexuality is not the your only dimension! don’t let others define you by it!!

 

**brydehildr:** also me: move I’m gay

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** owd meme

 

**ophelia-san:** LOOL

 

**brydehildr:** it’s still relevant

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** twue

 

**brydehildr:** I don’t think I’m getting enough sleepe >;<

 

**brydehildr:** see I don’t even know what kind of emote that is

 

**ophelia-san:** It would do you good to answer your bed’s call in haste, then!

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** bed’s caww ;)))

 

**ophelia-san:** haha Stop

 

**brydehildr:** XP

 

**brydehildr:** if I go now though I’ll just end up tossing and turning for four more hours

 

**ophelia-san:** Ahh ( ; - ; )

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** oh that’s me Owo

 

**ophelia-san:** Regardless I still wish you the best!

 

**brydehildr:** aw thanks! :3c

 

**ophelia-san:** It’s quite rare for students these days to get the sleep they need…tsk, tsk

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** that’s quite wich (rich), coming fwom someone who’s staying up aftew midnight >w<

 

**ophelia-san:** I’ve been called out !

 

**ophelia-san:** Okay fine good night then!

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** goodbyeo! uwu

 

**[4:03 AM]**

 

**that1flirt:** anyone on?

 

**[4:13 AM]**

 

_ that1flirt renamed the group to  _ sol’s rant page

 

**that1flirt:** why the fuck isn’t pluto a planet

 

**that1flirt:** bi woke up and remembered that and now im fuxin salt

 

**that1flirt:** why

 

**that1flirt:** the

 

**that1flirt:** FUCK

 

**that1flirt:** isn’t

 

**that1flirt:** pluto

 

**that1flirt:** a

 

**that1flirt:** planet

 

**that1flirt:** see even autocorrect thinks pluto isn’t a workthe fUCk

 

**that1flirt:** oh it’s cause id idnt capital it

 

**that1flirt:** Pluto

 

**that1flirt:** FUC k yeah

 

**that1flirt:** I SEE THE GREY BESIDES YALLS NAMES

 

**that1flirt:** TOOS CARED TO COME OUT AD ARGUE YUR side

 

**that1flirt:** that means i win by DEFaulT

 

**that1flirt:** rekt binches

 

**that1flirt:** pluto should be a pla

 

**[5:56 AM]**

 

**volleyshigod:** Hey r u ok?

 

**[6:04 AM]**

 

**brydehildr:** she fell asleep before she could finish ranting I’m bound to believe

 

**[7:13 AM]**

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh

 

**caeld0riii:** Woah, what happened?

 

**volleyshigod:** No idea

 

**volleyshigod:** I just saw that there were a ton of msgs when i woke up

 

**caeld0riii:** Yeah that’s why I came to check

 

**caeld0riii:** Well we’ll find out at school later, see you.

 

**volleyshigod:** Bye

 

**[7:24 AM]**

 

**candy666angel:** lol

 

**candy666angel:** idek aanymor

 

**skillshort:** what even

 

**skillshort:** i uh wholeheartedly agree though

 

**skillshort:** pluto was wrongfully removed from the solar system

 

**candy666angel:** dude im like 99% sure its still there

 

**skillshort:** it should be a real planet

 

**candy666angel:** u do u

 

**skillshort:** k

 

**candy666angel:** k

 

**skillshort:** k

 

**[7:45 AM]**

 

**that1flirt:** wait wTF

 

**that1flirt:** ID NT REMMBER TYPING THAT

 

**that1flirt:** WHOMST TEHFUC

 

**candy666angel:** LMAO

 

**candy666angel:** almost as gud as hisame

 

**that1flirt:** fuck

 

**sieg.bert:** *tsk-tsks disapprovingly*

 

**candy666angel:** lmao

 

**that1flirt:** well then.

 

**[9:28 AM]**

 

**LuckyAce:** Can someone tell me what I’m missing out on today?

 

**LuckyAce:** I got sick and my mom says I have to stay home :(

 

**[10:17 AM]**

 

**igneousRock:** I’ll cover for you, Percy

 

**LuckyAce:** Thanks Ignatius!! <3

 

**igneousRock:** it’s really no problem!

 

**igneousRock:** i’ll try and visit you after school..

 

**LuckyAce:** \\(n.n)/

 

**[3:42 PM]**

 

**volleyshigod:** Hey ill meet u at the gym?

 

**volleyshigod:** Shoot wrong chat ignore that

 

**DoReMi:** WHO IS IT SHIRO?? (*o*)

 

**DoReMi:** CAELDORI ASUGI COME WITH ME TO THE GYM. NOW

 

**candy666angel:** u got it

 

**caeld0riii:** Um, okay?

 

**volleyshigod:** Crap

 

**[3:49 PM]**

 

**Kanabun:** Okey Shiro! I’ll see you there \o/

 

**neeners:** i mean they’re basically canon why are y’all so confused

 

**[4:17 PM]**

 

**LuckyAce:** Thanks again, Ignatius! You’re the best!!

 

**ophelia-san:** How helpful, Ignatius! What a reliable friend to have :)

 

**igneousRock:** it really wasn’t hard…I’m sure anyone else would’ve done the same!

 

**LuckyAce:** Yeah but you were the one who did it!

 

**igneousRock:** you’ve got me there.

 

**[4:53 PM]**

 

**DoReMi:** Oh boo.

 

**DoReMi:** We didn’t get to spy on Shiro and Kana and now I’m suuuuuuper tired!

 

**caeld0riii:** A little exercise never hurt anyone, Midori.

 

**candy666angel:** it sure hurt me

 

**skillshort:** oh what happened?

 

**Avelicious:** Huh!?

 

**DoReMi:** Well…

 

**caeld0riii:** Yes, explain it, Midori

 

**DoReMi:** Oh…kay!

 

**DoReMi:** So we followed Shiro down to the gym…

 

**DoReMi:** And then we saw Kana waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs!!

 

**skillshort:** #friendshipgoals

 

**caeld0riii:** Hisame does that for you

 

**skillshort:** OK MIDORI CONTINUE

 

**neeners:** lol

 

**DoReMi:** Uhm…okay, so then we followed both of them into the gym…

 

**DoReMi:** And it was co-ed volleyball tryouts! Coach Fuga saw us and made us all play…

 

**caeld0riii:** It was quite exhilarating.

 

**candy666angel:** speak 4 urself

 

**DoReMi:** So now I’m sooo tired, I could eat a horse

 

**Avelicious:** hOw!!!??!???!?

 

**skillshort:** oh wow quite interesting

 

**neeners:** yo are you sure those idioms go together?

 

**skillshort:** but the important part is

 

**DoReMi:** Sadly, no ;-----;;;;

 

**skillshort:** did you get to spy on shiro and kana?

 

**skillshort:** oh

 

**caeld0riii:** Of course not, that wouldn’t be good character

 

**neeners:** it’s “I’m so HUNGRY I could eat a horse”

 

**Avelicious:** Monsters, all of you! I’m leaving >:CCCCccCC

 

**neeners:** oops

 

**DoReMi:** Byebye Sophie!!

 

**DoReMi:** It still works though!! I’m tired and hungry :<

 

**skillshort:** you know you wanted to though

 

**DoReMi:** I was watching, but they were too far away!!

 

**caeld0riii:** Is that why you got hit in the face so much?

 

**neeners:** hA

 

**skillshort:** oh…not good

 

**DoReMi:** Yes!! But it was well worth it!

 

**caeld0riii:** Oh? How so?

 

**skillshort:** damn midori are you ok?

 

**DoReMi:** Yeah, don’t worry about me, I’ve got a hard head!

 

**neeners:** you can say that again - //shot

 

**caeld0riii:** ._.

 

**DoReMi:** I saw them…

 

**DoReMi:** …

 

**DoReMi:** …

 

**skillshort:** yeah!!?

 

**DoReMi:** …

 

**neeners:** i’m leaving

 

**DoReMi:** Wait no don’t go!!

 

**caeld0riii:** Hurry on with it, then!

 

**DoReMi:** You can’t rush perfecton!!

 

**DoReMi:** I saw them hugging!!

 

**skillshort:** holy shi

 

**neeners:** ‘perfecton’ indeed

 

**caeld0riii:** Ah, I’ve just remembered something I must tend to. I shall be back later

 

**neeners:** right on time my lady ;)

 

**caeld0riii:** Don’t even say a word

 

**volleyshigod:** What have i done to deserve this

 

**DoReMi:** Shiro! What a coincidence! We were just talking about you :3

 

**skillshort:** oh we weren’t talking about you, not at all

 

**skillshort:** wait

 

**neeners:** top 10 anime betrayals tbh

 

**volleyshigod:** I know it looked bad but its not what it looked like

 

**skillshort:** FAMOUS LAST WORDS COUS

 

**neeners:** that line does not belong in this pg chatroom

 

**DoReMi:** Oh really Shiro??? What was it then!

 

**neeners:** moment of truth right here

 

**volleyshigod:** I was correcting her receiving form

 

**neeners:** ‘receiving’

 

**skillshort:** oh BOY. DudE

 

**neeners:** try some…other words

 

**DoReMi:** Oh.

 

**DoReMi:** That’s it?

 

**neeners:** newsflash: resident cinnamon roll does not get the dirty joke

 

**neeners:** i don’t want to corrupt her it’s all good

 

**volleyshigod:** .

 

**DoReMi:** Aww.

 

**skillshort:** yO You goT iT BAD

 

**volleyshigod:** Stop

 

**neeners:** not as bad as you kiragi

 

**skillshort:** SHUT

 

**neeners:** i’ll just wink out of existence now

 

**DoReMi:** But…it had to involve some sort of physical contact, right?

 

**volleyshigod:** I mean…yea

 

**DoReMi:** Oh good! My ship will sail on o(^.^)o

 

**volleyshigod:** Pls no

 

**skillshort:** hell to the yes dude

 

**neeners:** back from the void to say that y’all are actually pretty cute together

 

**DoReMi:** I KNOWR IGHT!!! ACTULLY THE CUTEST EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 

**skillshort:** it’s p adorbs

 

**neeners:** lol see everyone agrees

 

**volleyshigod:** .

 

**volleyshigod:** Im gonna take a nap

 

**DoReMi:** Have fun!

 

**volleyshigod:** Jokes I’m already napping

 

**skillshort:** what?

 

**neeners:** he went offline damn

 

**skillshort:** uhhhh wot

 

**DoReMi:** This has been a very sad day.

 

**neeners:** agreed

 

**skillshort:** shiro, buddy, call me!

 

**neeners:** he’s asleep, how do you plan on doing that?

 

**skillshort:** waking him up, ,of course!

 

**DoReMi:** Ask him more about it!!!!!

 

**skillshort:** i will hehehheheh

 

**neeners:** tell us later

 

**skillshort:** no worries ;))))))))))))

 

**DoReMi:** Thanks, Kiragi!!! *u*

 

**neeners:** now go messenger

 

**skillshort:** lolol ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still surprised that no one's noticed Selkie/Kinu and Velouria aren't present...or if you have, you haven't spoken up...either way, probably expect to see them make an appearance soon!
> 
> it's 'cause I forgot about them. Again how the fricko @myself,,,I did this with Foleo too why


	11. can i get a fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are revealed and everyone tries to help each other out, to varying degrees of success. Also roleplaying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just still reeling from the positivity this has been met with. thank you all. I am close to shedding tears of happiness every time I see a review

**[November 29, 5:17 PM]**

**DoReMi:** Fun story idea, imagine if you found a box of all the things you’d lost over your entire life!!

 

 **sieg.bert:** Oh look, my childlike sense of curiosity and wonder.

 

 **neeners:** my innocence! i was wondering where it was

 

 **brydehildr:** I knew my patience was hiding somewhere…

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** my will to live, welcome back, old friend.

 

 **skillshort:** my 73% in math!! right there!!

 

 **Tama575:** Is the entirety of my faith in humanity in there?

 

 **that1flirt:** i’ve located my virginity

 

 **volleyshigod:** Hey…are yall ok

 

 **volleyshigod:** WAIT

 

 **skillshort:** my math mark is in the 60s does it LOOK like i’m Okay

 

 **sieg.bert:** Yes, I’m fine, thanks for asking. You?

 

 **brydehildr:** bfm (big fuckin mood)

 

 **volleyshigod:** SOLIEL

 

 **that1flirt:** jks bye lolololol ;))

 

 **Tama575:** It looks as if my faith in humanity is still lost. What a shame.

 

 **volleyshigod:** Oh im good too sieg

 

 **brydehildr:** same

 

 **neeners:** why do you keep saying ‘same’ and ‘mood’ to everything that’s posted here

 

 **DoReMi:** Mood??

 

 **brydehildr:** it’s nOT MY FAULT THERE’S SO MUCH RELATABLE CONTENT

 

 **brydehildr:** mood

 

 **neeners:**  honeslty same

 

 **volleyshigod:** Why tho

 

 **sieg.bert:** It’s called ‘modern pop culture’, Shiro. Get with the times, come on.

 

 **skillshort:** oHcRAP

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** finally, the reversal of the master-servant dialectic, glorious to behold and awe-inspiring to bear witness to.

 

 **Tama575:** That is incorrect / It was not a true dynamic / It’s pretty kinky.

 

 **DoReMi:** What does kinky mean?? :O

 

 **brydehildr:** uH

 

 **skillshort:** every day siegbert evolves into a more powerful form

 

 **skillshort:** this isn’t even his final form!??!?!?!

 

 **brydehildr:** mood

 

 **neeners:** same

 

 **Tama575:** Would you two stop.

 

 **brydehildr:** me@myself

 

 **neeners:** lol mood

 

 **DoReMi:** No one answered me DD:

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** so basically,

 

 **sieg.bert:** It’s when there’s a slight disturbance or crick in your back, right? ‘There’s a kink in my back’?

 

 **skillshort:** oh shoot rhajat do not

 

 **skillshort:** yes, siegbert,, yes it is

 

 **neeners:** resident cinnamon roll has avoided corruption once again

 

 **Tama575:** Gods I wish that were me

 

 **brydehildr:** god i wish that were me

 

 **brydehildr:** darn ;’((( i got ninja’d >:C

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** foleo, did you finish what i asked of you?

 

 **brydehildr:** a tad sudden, but yep! all done :D

 

 **Tama575:** Oh? What is this new development?

 

 **DoReMi:** Ohh! Thanks Siegbert! You’re really helpful uwu

 

 **neeners:** yeah thanks UWU

 

 **skillshort:** how’d you even say that

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** oo-woo

 

 **brydehildr:** it’s nothing you need concern yourself with, mitama!

 

 **neeners:** OO WOOOO

 

 **Tama575:** Oh okay.

 

 **sieg.bert:** I leave for less than a minute and I come back to this

 

 **skillshort:** welcome to hell! um, i mean, class 3f

 

 **neeners:** why distinguish?

 

 **skillshort:** fair point

 

 **Tama575:** By the by, where did Shiro go?

 

 **neeners:** of course you’d ask

 

 **neeners:** no offense

 

 **Tama575:** Hi would you like to die a painful death?

 

 **neeners:** not especially

 

 **DoReMi:** Mitama don’t worry you’re safe!! :>

 

 **brydehildr:** lol

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** plausibly, siegbert roasted him so hard he instantly died

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** I can picture it happening.

 

 **skillshort:** oh true!

 

 **Tama575:** I see.

 

 **sieg.bert:** I didn’t know my actions could have such dire consequences

 

 **sieg.bert:** I shall attempt to make amends

 

 **brydehildr:** no Wait

 

 **neeners:** lol

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** “wow, you’re so responsible,” I say cynically

 

 **neeners:** wtf

 

 **DoReMi:** “I agree,” I agree.

 

 **neeners:** N O

 

 **brydehildr:** nina’s dying from cringe probably

 

 **skillshort:** oh is this a thing?

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** understandable. have a good day

 

 **Tama575:** Doesn’t Ophelia do this kind of writing? Roleplay, yes?

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** KINKY

 

 **neeners:** NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN o

 

 **brydehildr:** open rp // *walks up to the counter* hey can i get a fuckin uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** *I stare down at you, batting my long lashes prettily* “Yes?” I say sultrily.

 

 **neeners:** OH MY GODS. OH MY G

 

 **DoReMi:** “Hey!” I yell from down the line of a hundred people. “HURRY UP!!!”

 

 **volleyshigod:** Thanks sieg but i can withstand a little bit of fire

 

 **volleyshigod:** What the fuvk is happening

 

 **sieg.bert:** Your guess is as good as mine.

 

 **skillshort:** why are there 100 people in the line to begin with though?

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** *I lean over the counter, getting uncomfortably close to you* “don’t worry about them,” I mutter licking my lips slowly “all that matters is me and you right now”

 

 **brydehildr:** *steps back* uhhhhhhhhhhhhh can i get uhhhhhhhh a uhhhhhhhh

 

 **brydehildr:** borger

 

 **Tama575:** What monster have I unleashed/

 

 **skillshort:** idk but this is great ahahahaha

 

 **DoReMi:** “WHAT’S TAKING SO LONG?” I yell even louder. I’m getting really hungry!

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** *I climb onto the counter, rolling my body sensually* “mmm, I can go into the back to see if we have any, but I’ll need you to come with me to make sure I’ve got the right…materials” *I gaze into your eyes intensely*

 

 **brydehildr:** *pulls out wallet* great how much will it be

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** *I smirk, cupping your face with my hand* “oh nothing much, just a little price you can pay for after you’ve seen our…assets”

 

 **ophelia-san:** *I JUMP IN, DESTROYING THE BUILDING WITH THE POWER OF AETHER* “HOW DARE YOU ROLEPLAY WITHOUT ME?” I SCREECH, MAKING MY PREDICAMENT KNOWN TO ALL. “YOU SHALL REPENT FOR YOUR GRIEVOUS SINS!!” MY VOICE THUNDERS OVER THE DESOLATED LANDSCAPE FOR ALL TO HEAR.

 

 **skillshort:** oh there she is!!

 

 **volleyshigod:** It feels like im witnessing a murder

 

 **skillshort:** yeah i think nina died, that’s why probs

 

 **sieg.bert:** For once, I’m at a loss for words.

**ultimate_stalker_69:** *I whip out a long, cylindrical-shaped thick wand from my pants and point it at Ophelia* “perish, intruder, or die” *a white stream of light comes out and hits her in the face*

 

 **DoReMi:** (That must be one huge wand!!!)

 

 **skillshort:** that’s what she said ahfhhdhadhsa i’m so funny!!! xdxdxd

 

 **sieg.bert:** I’m leaving

 

 **brydehildr:** rhajat what the actual fruck my dude where’s my borger

 

 **ophelia-san:** *I REACH INTO THE FOLDS OF MY ROBE, WITHDRAWING A HEAVY RED TOME* “I NOW DISPEL THEE…WITH THE POWER OF RAGNAROK!” *A RED EXPLOSION OF POWER EXPLODES AND OBLITERATES YOUR STREAM OF MAGIC INTO DUST*

 

 **neeners:** can i leave

 

 **skillshort:** i’ll just add you back! N O   E S C A P E

 

 **brydehildr:** bfm (borger fuckin mood)

 

 **igneousRock:** hey what’s going on? I’m getting so many notifications…

 

 **brydehildr:** i’d advise you to leave while you still can and come back in around an hour or so if you want to retain your sanity

 

 **igneousRock:** it’s a good thing I lost my sanity a while back, then, isn’t it?

 

 **skillshort:** oh relatable

 

 **volleyshigod:** ARE YOU OK

 

 **igneousRock:** no (no)

 

 **brydehildr:** go ahead and scroll up then :3c

 

 **ophelia-san:** Phew, that was quite fun! We must do it again sometime, Rhajat, Midori, Foleo!

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** yes. i require the practice

 

 **DoReMi:** No problem!! I enjoyed it too :]

 

 **brydehildr:** yeah ssure

 

 **igneousRock:** I may be having second thoughts

 

 **skillshort:** that’s my boy :)

 

 **brydehildr:** i just wanted a borger, what even happened?

 

 **Tama575:** Oh good, it looks like you’re all done.

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** *I stalk towards you seductively* “says who?” *I smirk, licking my lips*

 

 **Tama575:** Good night! See you all tomorrow!

 

 **skillshort:** see you!

 

 **brydehildr:** *smacks you across the face* begone thot

 

 **brydehildr:** *i don’t really think you’re a thot, this is purely for roleplay purposes*

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** point taken.

 

 **brydehildr:** oh good, i have an excuse to end rp

 

 **brydehildr:** i mean, sorry, i have to go now, it was…fun

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** shame. wish we could’ve continued. bye

 

 **brydehildr:** yeah me too

 

**[6:36 PM]**

**hisame-11:** HLEP

 

 **skillshort:** what’s up?

 

 **neeners:** hlep indeed

 

 **caeld0riii:** Is it literacy homework? If so, we can collaborate tomorrow if you’d like?

 

 **skillshort:** c’mon hisame you don’t gotta use capitals and stuff! we don’t care if it makes you look ‘unprofessional’!

 

 **neeners:** oh is he that type

 

 **neeners:** TYPE haha get it

 

 **caeld0riii:** Witty.

 

 **skillshort:** oh man 10/10 would pun again!

 

 **neeners:** someone date me please

 

 **neeners:** jokes i’m antisocial don’t get close to me Ever

 

 **hisame-11:** I must admit I didn’t expect to see that many peopel online here but I suppose it doesn’t really matter in the long run. The probelm at hand is one that I never expected nor hoped to enocunter in my teenage years; alas, it has happned. Over the course of many years, but mostly this current year, I have found I have been thiknig of one specific person more and more while doing mundane tasks and things that have nothing to do with them, and after careful examination of these thouhgts, I have reached a suitable conlucsion.

 

 **skillshort:** …holy crpu man

 

 **caeld0riii:** Yes, Hisame? Just know we can help you through any problem, anything at all! We’re all accepting and non-judgemental of anything that goes on in your life :)

 

 **neeners:** tell us your whole life story while you’re at it

 

 **hisame-11:** I have developed more-that-platonic feelings for an individual.

 

 **neeners:** aaAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 

 **caeld0riii:** SO IT’S NOT LITERACY. I SEE HOWEVER THIS IS ALSO TOTALLY VALID. VALID WE WILL HELP YOU THROUHG THIS

 

 **skillshort:** oh, i see!

 

 **skillshort:** i’m really sorry, hisame, any other time i’d be here but i REALLY have to go do something!!!

 

 **skillshort:** sorry

 

 **neeners:** KIRAGI Don’T GO OH MY GODS

 

 **neeners:** hOly fUCK

 

 **caeld0riii:** HISAME WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO TELL US. WE ARE HERE FOR YOU

 

 **hisame-11:** Well, seeing as I have never encountered these emotions before, I am compltely inexperienced in this field, which I belive is an extreme disadvantage

 

 **caeld0riii:** I understand! It can be very hard to accomplish something in that realm of ideas, but the very first step is acknowledging that there is someone!

 

 **neeners:** just kiss him and ask him out

 

 **neeners:** *them wtf phone why you gotta generalize

 

 **hisame-11:** Actually…

 

 **hisame-11:** Well, it is a ‘him’.

 

 **caeld0riii:** Oh? Who is it

**neeners:** caeldori how in the hecking are you camel

 

 **neeners:** *calm

 

 **caeld0riii:** Let’s make a PM?

 

 **hisame-11:** That sounds good.

 

**[November 29, 2017, 6:41 PM]**

_caeld0rii added neeners and hisame-11_

 

 **neeners:** >:OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 

 **caeld0riii:** All right, Hisame.

 

 **hisame-11:** I think I’m in love with Kiragi.

 

 **neeners:** hooooly shit

 

 **neeners:** HOOoOoOoOoO

 

 **neeners:** aAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaA

 

 **neeners:** Wwwwwwww wwww ww w w wwwww wstghshtgfdfods

 

 **hisame-11:** Ahhh

 

 **caeld0riii:** Don’t sweat it Hisame! Nina’s just acting weird, that’s how she is all the time

 

 **neeners:** nice

 

 **caeld0riii:** So…what do you plan to do with your feelings for Kiragi?

 

 **hisame-11:** I don’t know!

 

 **neeners:** caeldori you gotta be more direct. tell us about kiragi, hisame. tell us all about him

 

 **hisame-11:** Uh, okay.

 

 **hisame-11:** Well

 

 **neeners:** it’s been two minutes and fifty six seconds, you can like send them as you think of them?

 

 **neeners:** yes i’ve been counting i need to haer this juicy shit

 

 **caeld0riii:** Oh, I just assumed he’d run away, are you still typing?

 

 **hisame-11:** I love everything about him. his smile is so bright and encouraging and it lights up the room when he does. His happiness in infectious and boundless and he never fails to exert his positive outlook on life. he’s lacking in the academics but when he gets a question right he cheers himself on quietly and that fact alone is extremely endearing. every time I see him I have a strange urge to…make physical contact with him? somehow he’s just so…aesthetically pleasing as well?

 

 **hisame-11:** WHT DOES IT ALL MENA

 

 **hisame-11:** MEAN

 

 **neeners:** we call that ‘cute’, hisame

 

 **caeld0riii:** Aww…I ship it so hard right now, I can’t even.

 

 **hisame-11:** WHATDOES THTMEAN!!?

 

 **neeners:** it means you’re head over heels for this boy and you need to do something about it

 

 **hisame-11:** Like what?

 

 **caeld0riii:** May I suggest telling him your feelings?

 

 **neeners:** how about confessing my dude

 

 **hisame-11:** I have considered the possibility in depth, but ultimately the cons outweigh the pros

 

 **hisame-11:** I’m inlcined to believe that we’re cloes friends, and telling him would just ruin what we already have…and I don’t think I could emotionally handle that.

 

 **neeners:** i do see your problem however

 

 **neeners:** wait fuck hold on

 

 **caeld0riii:** Mood. But how about just telling him your orientation as a way to test the waters?

 

 **caeld0riii:** See how he reacts to LGBT+ topics?

 

 **hisame-11:** …I see the logic in that

 

 **hisame-11:** But what if it’s negative?

 

 **neeners:** trust me, it’s not

 

 **neeners:** wait bro were you even there for his uh little thing the other day

 

 **neeners:** it was a few weeks ago

 

 **caeld0riii:** RIghT! How could I be so dumb!

 

 **hisame-11:** What

 

 **hisame-11:** what ‘thing’?

 

 **neeners:** after the Halloween party?

 

 **hisame-11:** I did not?

 

 **neeners:** oH holy shhsitithsi

 

 **caeld0riii:** UhM

 

 **hisame-11:** PKESAE HELp me it feels like I’m drowning

 

 **caeld0riii:** Deep breaths, Hisame. We’ll help you get this under control

 

**[7:04 PM]**

_Private message between_ caeld0riii _and_ brydehildr

 

 **caeld0riii:** WHAT THE HECK DO WE DO

 

 **caeld0riii:** Sorry, my bad Foleo, wrong person! Please excuse the disturbance.

 

 **brydehildr:** wait no don’t go what is it?? it’s ok I was just looking at some art anyways!

 

 **caeld0riii:** Well, Nina said I could trust you, so here we go

 

 **caeld0riii:** Kiragi has a massive crush on Hisame and Hisame also has a massive crush on Kiragi but they’re extremely oblivious to the others’ feelings, even though they’re literally best friends. We’ve received vigorous verbal and textual confirmation from Kiragi and quite genuine textual confirmation from Hisame so it’s practically there, it’s just.

 

 **brydehildr:** I KNEW IT!!!!! I KEWENW IT@EWHWHE@U#(

 

 **brydehildr:** sorry agahghgh go on

 

 **caeld0riii:** No I totally understand your reaction I think most people in the class think the same, at this point, honestly,

 

 **caeld0riii:** Hisame doesn’t know that Kiragi’s ass is super gay because apparently Kiragi came out in person to everyone except for his best friend/?????

 

 **caeld0riii:** I don’t know why but that’s how it is and now they’re both in a state of unwillingness to take the first step for fear of ruining their existing relationship

 

 **caeld0riii:** This frustrates me to no end.

 

 **brydehildr:** ME TOO GIRL. ME TOO

 

 **brydehildr:** so what do you propose we do?

 

 **caeld0riii:** I don’t know!

 

 **caeld0riii:** Hisame obviously hasn’t dealt with these kinds of emotions before and is on the verge on panic while Kiragi seems content to take his feelings to the grave.

 

 **brydehildr:** yo alright we just need to set them on the right path

 

 **brydehildr:** OKAY I GOT IT

 

 **caeld0riii:** FOLEO YOU ARE A LIFESAVER. THANK YOU SO MUCH

 

 **caeld0riii:** Oh, I forgot to ask. What’s the plan?

 

 **brydehildr:** better get nina and soleil here as well, later, when they’re both oonlin.e

 

 **brydehildr:** in the meantime, let hisame know things are gonna be A-OK

 

 **caeld0riii:** Alright! I’m looking forward to this master plan of yours!

 

 **brydehildr:** >:3

 

**[November 29, 2017, 7:57 PM]**

**brydehildr:** reasons why not to have a crush: death

 

 **ophelia-san:** WHO. IS. IT. FOLEO.>..<>,>-_++_:

 

 **brydehildr:** :)

 

 **LuckyAce:** Foleo, you like someone?

 

 **ophelia-san:** Affirmative, yet he refuses to disclose this highly sensitive information! This is blasphemy!!

 

 **Kanabun:** Hahahahhh

 

 **that1flirt:** oh me too >:(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()

 

 **that1flirt:** it’s almost like, everytiem i see a cutie i IMMEDIATELY fall in love no exceptions

 

 **neeners:** not ‘almost like’, it’s ‘definitely like’

 

 **ophelia-san:** SPILL EVERYONE N O W

 

 **LuckyAce:** Hey hey hey it’s confession time :D

 

 **brydehildr:** oh dear lord,

 

 **that1flirt:** have u sin 2day?? ;))

 

 **candy666angel:** nop

 

 **Kanabun:** No?

 

 **neeners:** well i sure hope not

 

 **sieg.bert:** No but I sure cos/tan

 

 **that1flirt:** hey Get Out with your nerdy math jokes

 

 **sieg.bert:** No

 

 **Kanabun:** Ahhhhsdfhds maaaath :<

 

 **brydehildr:** eternal mood

 

 **candy666angel:** the answer 2 question 6c is 43 pants and 41 shirts

 

 **neeners:** thanks

 

 **LuckyAce:** Thank you

 

 **sieg.bert:** If you don’t do it yourself, you won’t learn.

 

 **ophelia-san:** My deepest gratitude, Asugi

 

 **that1flirt:** inb4 sieg says ‘irresponsible students yall all are’

 

 **that1flirt:** i was late :(

 

 **sieg.bert:** Do I really have that established of a reputation

 

 **brydehildr:** chaotic good

 

 **Kanabun:** Oh is this the textbook work of math?

 

 **candy666angel:** ye

 

 **Kanabun:** Ah I finished that in class…

 

 **that1flirt:** hOW

 

 **neeners:** oh obviously kana is a math goddess?? like you didn’t know???

 

 **neeners:** neither did i! you learn something new every day

 

 **ophelia-san:** Back to the topic at hand before the masses started to formulate puns unworthy of speech! Foleo where diid you goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?

 

 **Kanabun:** Nononono! I just use my time well!! >.<

 

 **neeners:** same thing really/

 

 **candy666angel:** lol foleo who do u liek

 

 **brydehildr:** oh, it is not me who has the crush

 

 **neeners:** oh

 

 **ophelia-san:**...Oh.

 

 **ophelia-san:** Uhmm

 

 **sieg.bert:** What really eludes me is why you must press the question so much

 

 **that1flirt:** it’s interesting? idk fam :)

 

 **ophelia-san:** That and it’s extremely satisfying to see the fruits of your efforts come to fruition! If you just nudge someone down the right path, it’s rewarding for both parties!

 

 **neeners:** (basicall she means shipping people)

 

 **Kanabun:** What if they don’t want to be shipped though?

 

 **ophelia-san:** Then you take the backseat and squeal over how cute they are together! Especially if it’s a ‘mutually’ unrequited crush!

 

 **brydehildr:** …

 

 **sieg.bert:** I…still don’t get it? But I suppose if there’s no real harmful consequence, then you do you

 

 **ophelia-san:** I shall!

 

 **neeners:** well then ophelia, speaking to your unparalleled prowess in matchmaking, how would you make two people who are ignorant in the others’ romantic feelings for one another realize their true bond?

 

 **that1flirt:** that’s incredibly specific ;)))

 

 **that1flirt:** OH wait nvm im dumb

 

 **brydehildr:** lol me

 

 **sieg.bert:** Is there something I’m missing?

 

 **neeners:** nah i just need to know for a story

 

 **ophelia-san:** This is a delicate process and cannot be rushed in ANY sort of way.

 

 **ophelia-san:** Ultimately, fate is up to the hands of the perpetrators – in this case, the two who are fatally in love with one another but are too ignorant to realize it.

 

 **ophelia-san:** I’d say just let it run its natural course!

 

 **brydehildr:** darn

 

 **neeners:** ooooo thanks

 

 **Kanabun:** What wholesome advice ^.^

 

 **sieg.bert:** Yes, quite the guru you are, Ophelia!

 

 **xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** or u could push them both in a closet and hope they kiss

 

_Kanabun took a screenshot_

**neeners:** that’s more like it

 

 **brydehildr:** why, thank you, dwyer! perfect timing my friend

 

 **ophelia-san:** Ooh, a fan favourite! Hehe

 

 **sieg.bert:** What if they don’t want to be pushed in a closet?

 

 **neeners:** that’s besides the point, siegbert. if they love each other they just need a push

 

 **neeners:** in this case, a literal push

 

 **ophelia-san:** …Are you absolutely certain you need this to write a story?

 

 **sieg.bert:** Oh. I see.

 

 **neeners:** no ophelia, i’m using it to match up real life people in our class, clearly

 

 **neeners:** yeah of course i’m writing a story i’m not some sort of stalker

 

 **brydehildr:** oh gosh

 

 **ophelia-san:** Suuuuuuure

 

 **Kanabun:** There are lots of pairings in our class though! It’d be perfect…just saying…

 

 **that1flirt:** o like you and shiro?

 

 **Kanabun:** WHWAT

 

 **ophelia-san:** Eeep

 

 **neeners:** you were supposed to break it to her SLOWLY

 

 **that1flirt:** oops

 

 **Kanabun:** tHEre’s nothing like that! NotTHing

 

 **Kanabun:** I swear!

 

 **sieg.bert:** Do you harbor feelings for him, though?

 

 **Kanabun:** >////<

 

 **brydehildr:** let’s just,,,tone it down a little

 

 **neeners:** lol

 

 **that1flirt:** oki :)

 

 **ophelia-san:** Can I interrogate you tomorrow?

 

 **Kanabun:** NOO

 

 **ophelia-san:** I’ll mark it on my calendar

 

 **Kanabun:** NOOOOOO

 

 **xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** do it

 

 **neeners:** betrayed by the one closest to her

 

 **that1flirt:** these are sad, desperate times :(

 

 **brydehildr:** trust no one, not even yourself

 

 **sieg.bert:** I still don’t know what’s going on

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also please let me know do you want more memes or like, actual character development and plot, as well as anyone you'd like to see get more screen time because I feel like I'm not equally balancing everyone fairly  
> ALSO MY LUCK'S RUN OUT AFTER ROLLING A HECTOR AND THREE DEIRDReS ON THE 8% BANNER. I JUST WANT SIEGBERT OR SOLEIL OR SHIRO OR ANY OF THE PRECIOUS CHILDREN BUT NO rng has always disliked me to fluctuating degrees it's ok


	12. are you feeling the burn now mr krabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We've made it to the home stretch, guys. Only a week left - this is the time to get people together. Also, mistletoe is an excellent plot device.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> afDSF thank you for all your continued support! Also I rolled two Siegberts ;;^;;;;; I am so happy hsdfhs thank you all again!!
> 
> Winter break just started for us this weekend so I'll definitely have more time to catch up on all my neglected work ahahaa

**[December 18, 11:42 AM]**

_Kanabun added Akinu and furrysub_

**[4:12 PM]**

**candy666angel:** wud u look at that

 

**candy666angel:** new peeps

 

**LuckyAce:** Aaaaaah it’s Selkie and Velouria! Welcome!

 

**igneousRock:** it’d be good to see some new faces around here.

 

**Tama575:** What is going on / My absence has spurred this on? / Please enlighten me.

 

**volleyshigod:** Yeah so basically we got some transfer students from 2f

 

**volleyshigod:** Wait why were u away anyway?

 

**LuckyAce:** Selkie and Velouria!!

 

**Tama575:** It is not pressing / Don’t concern yourself with me / Focus on your marks.

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** lol hi selkie

 

**Akinu:** Haii Dwy dwy!!!!!! <3 ‘w’

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:**  ok

 

**Tama575:** I can’t believe I’ve read that, with my own two innocent eyes

 

**volleyshigod:** ‘dwy dwy’?

 

**LuckyAce:** Awww so cute can I call you that?

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** :/

 

**candy666angel:** change ur name now

 

**Akinu:** I agree with Sugisugi! :3

 

**xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx:** if sugisugi does it ill do it too

 

**LuckyAce:** I’ll call both of you by that name from now on!! heheheee

 

**Tama575:** Really, Dwyer?

 

_candy666angel has changed their username to sugisugi._

 

**sugisugi:** your move

 

_xX_SleepyDemon420_Xx has changed their username to dwydwy._

 

**dwydwy:** i literally hate you rn

 

**volleyshigod:** Wow…he did it

 

**volleyshigod:** He sure has guts

 

**Akinu:** Cute ^w^

 

**Akinu:** Now will you play with me, dwydwy?

 

**dwydwy:** yea fine

 

**sugisugi:** ohoooohoooo play what now ;)

 

**igneousRock:** could I join as well?

 

**dwydwy:** yes

 

**volleyshigod:** 3-sum? Im confused

 

**Tama575:** sHiro you must get your mind out of the gutter. They’re playing some online game

 

**LuckyAce:** Oh I thought it was a triple date, the way Sugisugi made it sound!

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh. ok then

 

**sugisugi:** guess i was wrong thn

 

**DoReMi:** hiiiiii Selkie!! Welome to our class ^u^

 

**Tama575:** Yes, yes. I hope you do feel welcome, Selkie, at least.

 

**Akinu:** I do! the day was great and really funn! Everyone’s wonderful as well!

 

**volleyshigod:** Well thats good isnt it!

 

**sugisugi:** dwydwy invite me

 

**dwydwy:** no fuk u

 

**sugisugi:** :(

 

**dwydwy:** fine

 

**sugisugi:** thx bb

 

**Tama575:** True love. Right there

 

**volleyshigod:** You joke about it but i feel like nina actually ships them

 

**LuckyAce:** Hey I just found some mistletoe decorations my dad kept in the basement!! Can I bring them to school??

 

**volleyshigod:** Ooh

 

**brydehildr:** yEs please do percy!

 

**LuckyAce:** Okidoki I will

 

**Tama575:** I can’t wait to see / Love blossom in the season / All thanks to a plant

 

**that1flirt:** ohooohoho mistletoe is always so interesting ;)

 

**brydehildr:** ikr especially for getting Mutually Pining Couples together

 

**LuckyAce:** Oh we have those don’t we?

 

**that1flirt:** YEET

 

**volleyshigod:** Remind me not to go to school anymore

 

**Tama575:** What why?

 

**End0fAll:** Have you ever considered the notion that they don’t want to be exposed in fear of rejection?

 

**volleyshigod:** Bc

 

**Tama575:** Because why?

 

**that1flirt:** yeah well Shigure that’s why foleo capitalised Mutually Pining .

 

**volleyshigod:** Just accept it

 

**brydehildr:** lol ye ^

 

**brydehildr:** wait no

 

**LuckyAce:** All these heartwarming feelings in the air make me feel especially lucky during this time of year…

 

**End0fAll:** I see your reasoning, but please try not to resort to underhanded tactics simply for the pleasure of seeing people get together

 

**that1flirt:** fINe u stiff boi :((

 

**End0fAll:** Stiff!?

 

**that1flirt:** s t i f f

 

**Tama575:** The entire act of shipping is an underhanded tactic.

 

**brydehildr:** i see you don’t approve, mitama

 

**brydehildr:** i will simply have to live with this knowledge; despite my valiant intentions for the greater good, i will constantly be worn down by this

 

**LuckyAce:** Uhhh……..I don’t understand XD

 

**brydehildr:** yeah me neither i’m so tired and ready for winter break…

 

**brydehildr:** but i will give it my ALL because that’s what it deserves

 

**that1flirt:** me too but only for the being ready for winter break part hehe

 

**Tama575:** You…do that

 

**furrysub:** h…hello?

 

**brydehildr:** i will! thanks, mitama! :D

 

**LuckyAce:** HEY VELORIA

 

**furrysub:** hi percy!

 

**volleyshigod:** Hey. Welcome to shipping hell

 

**End0fAll:** Hello

 

**that1flirt:** yOOO fAmmMMMMmmMsquad what’s cookin

 

**Tama575:** You’re gonna scare her away.

 

**brydehildr:** warm welcome to you!

 

**furrysub:** th…thanks!

 

**furrysub:** i’ve never been a part of anything like this before, so please excuse any mistakes i make

 

**LuckyAce:** Mistakes? Impossible!

 

**Tama575:** This is simply a place to catch up on homework, discuss school matters, and pretty much talk about anything. We have no rules, unfortunately.

 

**brydehildr:** unfortunately…….

 

**that1flirt:** *fortunately

 

**volleyshigod:** Wait so is the mistletoe thing going through

 

**LuckyAce:** Yep! I’ll bring it tomorrow!

 

**brydehildr:** thanks percy u.u

 

**furrysub:** we’re bringing in mistletoe? oh i have a whole bunch i collected hanging around, i can bring some too if you want,

 

**brydehildr:** wow that’d be amazing!

 

**volleyshigod:** O no

 

**furrysub:** that’s what i’ll do, then

 

**that1flirt:** ayy I wonder who’s gonna get kissed tomorrow

 

**brydehildr:** thanks veloriua!

 

**brydehildr:** *velouria

 

**Tama575:** Just let things play out how fate wills them to, and you stand by as spectator

 

**that1flirt:** I sure hope hisame and kiragi get the fuck together

 

**volleyshigod:** Lol same

 

**furrysub:** aah i knew kiragi was gay!

 

**brydehildr:** wait what

 

**Tama575:** Excuse you?

 

**that1flirt:** haha me too

 

**furrysub:** it’s just a thing i can do…i can tell it by their scent, somehow?

 

**LuckyAce:** Wowww, that’s a really cool skill to have! Is there anything else your nose can do?

 

**Tama575:** You sniff people?

 

**that1flirt:** omg mitama i do that too please calm your tiddies

 

**Tama575:** what the fric

 

**brydehildr:** like……gaydar to the next level

 

**furrysub:** oh i suppose it does help that i have the bi version of gaydar

 

**furrysub:** i can sometimes tell where a person has been? only sometimes

 

**volleyshigod:** Gaydar is so cool damn

 

**that1flirt:** Agreed!!!! what i wouldn’t give to see if girls are gay on the spot so I don’t have to get rejected so much :(

 

**LuckyAce:** WoahhhH!

 

**brydehildr:** oh i see that’s pretty cool!

 

**brydehildr:** also when you’re gay but you don’t have gaydar. lets’ have a moment of silence for all those poor souls out there

 

**furrysub:** oh wait…no…i’m…bi…i have bi-fi

 

**that1flirt:** aAaSsDFsdFD that’s fUnnnnyYY

 

**volleyshigod:** I wish i had gaydar but im not gay so :/

 

**Tama575:** Yes, I’m pretty sure that’s how it works.

 

**that1flirt:** I wish I had gaydar cause im gay so :/

 

**neeners:** i always thought gaydar was a plot device made up by some random struggling author

 

**LuckyAce:** I always thought it was an urban myth, too, until Velouria proved us wrong hehe

 

**brydehildr:** well we now have one (1) confirmed case of gaydar

 

**brydehildr:** can i actually do this for my science project?

 

**volleyshigod:** O damn. I havent even started thinking bout that

 

**Tama575:** It does seem like a highly scientific topic that much analysis could be performed on.

 

**furrysub:** science project?

 

**neeners:** oh don’t wowrry about it yukimura will fill you in tomorrow or something

 

**that1flirt:** I’d like to see the results of that project my dude

 

**furrysub:** ah, i see, okey

 

**LuckyAce:** I have to go help out in cleaning out the rest of the basement, I’ll be back later if I’m lucky!

 

**that1flirt:** oh byeeeee percy! :)

 

**furrysub:** if you find anything you don’t want anymore, i’ll take it

 

**LuckyAce:** Will do, Velouria!

 

**neeners:** have fun!

 

**brydehildr:** see you later! stay safe

 

**volleyshigod:** Mitama pleas help me idk what to do for science!!!11!

 

**Tama575:** Wait why me

 

**neeners:** don’t question it, mitama. fate has thrown you a lifeline. take it

 

**that1flirt:** hahaahhaah ecks dEE

 

**volleyshigod:** Youre good at science rite?

 

**brydehildr:** uhm, you could also try asking midori? i know she’s a real whiz when it comes to the practical stuff

 

**volleyshigod:** I kno but i want the theoritical stuff rn

 

**furrysub:** science has never been my strong suit, i’m more into the arts side of things

 

**neeners:** oh if you need a tutor you can ask

 

**neeners:** not me, bc i’m also shit at science. ask caeldori! she’ll be happy to help out a friend in need

 

**furrysub:** i’ll ask her later then, thanks

 

**Tama575:** Sure, then…if you really need it, I’ll see what I can do?

 

**that1flirt:** smooth ;)

 

**neeners:** slide right into those D M s

 

**volleyshigod:** Thank you so much

 

**volleyshigod:** I am indebted to you

 

**Tama575:** Yeah…no problem.

 

**volleyshigod:** Can you come over on saturday? This sat

 

**brydehildr:** oh right, it’s the break!

 

**brydehildr:** i just said that earlier

 

**brydehildr:** i am so burnt out

 

**neeners:** are you feeling the burn now mr krabs??

 

**brydehildr:** please no

 

**that1flirt:** mItaMAA gettin that sEcONd base already ;))) mmmmmmMMMMmmM

 

**volleyshigod:** Please even if its only 4 a few hours i really need ya

 

**furrysub:** i have to go now…thank you again for the warm welcoe!

 

**brydehildr:** see you !

 

**volleyshigod:** Byee

**that1flirt:** mitama just accept him

 

**that1flirt:** oh bYe velouria!!!

 

**Tama575:** Yes, I’m able to assist you at that time. May I inquire as to where you live?

 

**volleyshigod:** Check dms

 

**neeners:** this man is so smooth

 

**neeners:** smoother than peanut butter

 

**neeners:** pickin’ up girls left and right, hearts aflutter

 

**that1flirt:** somersault into DMs like a pro

 

**brydehildr:** playin’ hard to get, nothing can interrupt the flow

 

**igneousRock:** what did I return to…………

 

**sugisugi:** gay? sorry cant relate :/ blocked XXXX

 

**that1flirt:** H E T E R O S   D O N ‘ T   I N T E R A C T

 

**that1flirt:** jk \;0

 

**brydehildr:** i just realized a logical fallacy with my theory of gaydar

 

**brydehildr:** i know like. three gays,,,

 

**neeners:** ohh not enough evidence ehh

 

**dwydwy:** what a shame

 

**sugisugi:** dont kick me pls

 

**that1flirt:** IN THIS HOUSE WE ARE ALL

 

**that1flirt:** happy :)

 

**Akinu:** How profound :)))

 

**that1flirt:** happy as in gay :)

 

**Akinu:** Oh

 

**igneousRock:** all right then!

 

**dwydwy:** isn’t there that statistic like 1 in 4 people are gay

 

**sugisugi:** thought it was 1 in 5 but whatev

 

**brydehildr:** well in that case, ¼ is only 5/20 peeps in our class

 

**neeners:** the odds are not in our favour

 

**brydehildr:** me, kiragi, soleil, rhajat and if the stats are right, one more person

 

**that1flirt:** darn :( I thought there would be more

 

**sugisugi:** whomst

 

**that1flirt:** I hope it’s caeldori…she’s so beautiful

 

**Tama575:** Well that was extremely transparent.

 

**Akinu:** dwydwy do you want to play another with everyone??

 

**igneousRock:** sorry I gotta go! it was very fun though!

 

**brydehildr:** soleil that’s a mood

 

**brydehildr:** bye Ignatius, safe travels

 

**dwydwy:** yeah sure

 

**sugisugi:** aw iggy

 

**neeners:** thank you for that information, girl

 

**Akinu:** I’lil invite you!

 

**dwydwy:** k

 

**that1flirt:** cAELDORI LET’S GO OUT FOR TEA SOMETIME

 

**caeld0riii:** Sure! Is Sunday at 3 fine?

 

**that1flirt:** yeah, meet you at the one on main street?

 

**caeld0riii:** I’ll write it down. I’m looking forward to it!

 

**that1flirt:** me too, byeee!!

 

**caeld0riii:** See everyone tomorrow!

 

**neeners:** …

 

**brydehildr:**.;’./’.

 

**volleyshigod:** Bye caeldori

 

**brydehildr:** okay now that

 

**brydehildr:** that

 

**brydehildr:** i’m so

 

**brydehildr:** confuse

 

**neeners:** fuckin smooth

 

**brydehildr:** i didn’t’ even know she was Online

 

**neeners:** what the fucccccccccccccccccccc

 

**that1flirt:** Hey :) I’m gonna go combust now :) Wish me luck! :)

 

**neeners:** bbBBruh

 

**brydehildr:** #goals

 

**brydehildr:** there was so much raw power in that exchange

 

**skillshort:** so i just got a message from soleil in all caps of gibberish??

 

**volleyshigod:** O me too what happend

 

**neeners:** just

 

**neeners:** scroll

 

**skillshort:** wow…that’s really amazing!

 

**volleyshigod:** Is that who caeldori likes and she couldn’t tell me?

 

**skillshort:** sigh it’s really good to know that at least some people are finding someone!!

 

**brydehildr:** kiragi…

 

**brydehildr:** while i myself don’t personally harbor romantic feelings towards you, objectively, you’re really cute and you’ve got a great personality. just because you’re facing an obstacle now doesn’t mean you’ll never get past it! have hope!

 

**neeners:** actually now that you mention it, caeldori’s changed recently

 

**neeners:** i’ll have to ask her about it

 

**skillshort:** thank forrest! i’m just feeling a little down, i’m sure itll pass soon though

 

**skillshort:** oops it autocorrected itself to forrest

 

**brydehildr:** that’s okay, hehe

 

**brydehildr:** the spirit of the season is coming round this time of year! you’ll be feeling better in no time :)

 

**skillshort:** i hope so :)))))

 

**volleyshigod:** Yea and theyre bring in mistletoe too. Maybe youll get lucky lol

 

**volleyshigod:** If percy doesnt steal all the luck i guess

 

**skillshort:** ohh…probably not but other people might!!!

 

**brydehildr:** haha…….yeayh……..

 

**neeners:** mistletoe? hell to the YEAH

 

**neeners:** this is my time to s h i n e

 

**skillshort:** XDd

 

**volleyshigod:** If soleil can do it so can you cous

 

**skillshort:** that’s pretty funny XD

 

**neeners:** hey my dude you have a chance

 

**brydehildr:** this is the time of year when people are inspired to make others happy…you never know what’s going to happen!

 

**volleyshigod:** Yep can confirm this

 

**skillshort:** i know but i can’t have false hope, either!

 

**skillshort:** thanks for trying to cheer me up :)

 

**brydehildr:** things will get better from here on in

 

**neeners:** you miss 100% of the shots you don’t take.

 

**neeners:** someone said that i forget who

 

**volleyshigod:** Its from a famous hockey player

 

**neeners:** oh ‘cause of the ‘shots’ yeah makes sense

 

**skillshort:** i’m gonna go shovel the snow to get my mind off things then

 

**brydehildr:** bye! have fun :D

 

**volleyshigod:** Oh i probs should too

 

**neeners:** such powerful individuals wowwwwwww

 

**neeners:** what’s it like possessing that much power so you can decide to do that of your own free will?

 

**volleyshigod:** What

 

**brydehildr:** what

 

**neeners:** never mind i think i’m feeling the burn as well

 

**neeners:** well bye guys! dress warmly and tell cute people they’re cute

 

**volleyshigod:** Uhhhh ok.

 

**brydehildr:** bye!

 

**[December 19, 8:20 AM]**

**brydehildr:** Hey Sophie and Percy, are you guys here yet?

 

**Avelicious:** Leaving now! I can’t bike anymore, so I’ll be there in about five minutes!

 

**LuckyAce:** Foleo, what room are you in? I went to homeroom but it was locked…

 

**brydehildr:** Oh I’m here in the music room. Mrs Yugiri was kind enough to let us use this as base teehee

 

**LuckyAce:** Just let me change out of my boots and I’ll be right there!

 

**brydehildr:** Cool cool

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** what is going on.

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** And why are you there so early.

 

**brydehildr:** Mrs Yugiri wanted our help in a little decoration of the second floor, so I offered to come earlier to set up

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** oh.

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** to each his own, I suppose.

 

**brydehildr:** Yep

 

**Tama575:** Oh you’re here? I just witnessed Percy scurrying about the halls looking inside every classroom he passed.

 

**brydehildr:** Now that’s a surprise, mitama, Up early?

 

**Tama575:** It was either this or stay after school. I’d rather wake up early and take a test than go through a whole day of school then take a test while half asleep.

 

**Tama575:** The one I missed yesterday.

 

**Tama575:** Normally I’d welcome the chance to catch up on my slumbers but there’s a particular point one reaches where marks become more important than everything else.

 

**Tama575:** I never thought I’d reach that point so early, however.

 

**brydehildr:** Ahh I see

 

**brydehildr:** Good luck!

 

**Tama575:** Thank you very much.

 

**Tama575:** This is extremely painful.

 

**Avelicious:** I’m here! What room?

 

**brydehildr:** Music room on the second floor!

 

**Avelicious:** Alright thanks!

 

**[9:46 AM]**

**sugisugi:** whomst the fucko put mistletoe over the boys bathroom entrance im not gay

 

**dwydwy:** not yet

 

**sugisugi:**??!?!?!?

 

**sugisugi:** let me pee in pee-ce naps

 

**dwydwy:** for that, no

 

**[12:53 PM]**

**neeners:** ahhhhh blushes are so wholesome

 

**neeners:** my skin is clear, my crops are watered. all my problems are gone

 

**[2:12 PM]**

**End0fAll:** I just witnessed something truly representative of the holiday spirit.

 

**End0fAll:** As I was sent out to retrieve Soleil’s scarf from when she dropped it out the window, I saw a squirrel digging through the snow to retrieve his nuts.

 

**End0fAll:** A second squirrel came up to him and paused for a second.

 

**End0fAll:** The first squirrel gave him some of the nuts he’d dug up.

 

**End0fAll:** This has restored my previously rapidly dwindling faith in humanity.

 

**sieg.bert:** That’s the most pure thing I have read all day

 

**sieg.bert:** But just exactly

 

**sieg.bert:** Why did Soleil drop her scarf out the window?

 

**sieg.bert:** And why wasn’t she the one to retrieve it?

 

**sieg.bert:** I have so many questions?

 

**[5:34 PM]**

**that1flirt:** damn yukimura assigning so much homework what a BINCH

 

**sieg.bert:** Don’t talk about our teacher that way and go do your work.

 

**caeld0riii:** I called it. We’re gonna get hammered this week ):

 

**sieg.bert:** Look forward to the break, Soleil. For now, just hang in there. We’re all struggling, if it’s any consolation.

 

**that1flirt:** :(((

 

**[7:47 PM]**

**Akinu:** Would anyone like to play with me?

 

**dwydwy:** sorry sweetie i think everyone’s busy

 

**Akinu:** That’s okay! I understand

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** “sweetie”?

 

**dwydwy:** *Selkie fuck my phone

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** hey hey hey I’m not about to tease you…in fact, I think it’s quite adorable how you two have these pet names for each other.

 

**dwydwy:** look i’m not into girls

 

**dwydwy:** and my phone is shit

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** I see.  I won’t bother you about it anymore

 

**dwydwy:** thx fam

 

**[11:56 PM]**

**volleyshigod:** Science is lit

 

**volleyshigod:** So lit im about to throw it in the fire

 

**volleyshigod:** hlep

 

**volleyshigod:** please

 

**[December 20, 2:15 AM]**

**volleyshigod:** I require aid

 

**ophelia-san:** +20 Hit, +15 Avo, +5 Crit, +3 Mag, +2 Spd, +2 Res, heal 20% max. HP, +2 to guard metre

 

**ophelia-san:** There you go!

 

**volleyshigod:** Thx phelia

 

**[7:24 AM]**

**igneousRock:** Percy, would you like to walk to school together today?

 

**skillshort:** you should probably pm him if you want to get through quicker, just a tip!

 

**igneousRock:** oh right…I forgot. oh well, this will have to do for now

 

**[8:13 AM]**

**LuckyAce:** Aah yes I’ll be right there Iggy!

 

**igneousRock:** okay!

 

**[10:05 AM]**

**that1flirt:** math test tOMORROW!?>!!? you have got to be stroking my leg

 

**that1flirt:** *pulling idk how that happened

 

**sieg.bert:** Pay attention, Soleil.

 

**that1flirt:** another stiff boi >:(

 

**DoReMi:** What does that mean?

 

**[3:42 PM]**

**Avelicious:** Hey does anyone know where Kana’s been lately?

 

**volleyshigod:** Sick at home

 

**DoReMi:** Oh she came down with a fever after school on Monday; I’ve been keeping her caught up with Shiro after school all week…

 

**DoReMi:** I think she’s been getting better, thanks to a mixture of my healing soup concoction and Shiro’s presence…hehehe ^u^

 

**Avelicious:** Aww…that’s sad to hear, but I do hope she gets better soon! It sucks to be sick on winter break :cc

 

**DoReMi:** She will! I’ll make sure of it >:O

 

**[6:30 PM]**

**brydehildr:** Operation Mistletoe has been working out very nicely hehehhhhhheh

 

**sugisugi:** i dont like the sound of that

 

**dwydwy:** too bad

 

**sugisugi:** why must u do this

 

**dwydwy:** fight me

 

**sugisugi:** tmr?

 

**dwydwy:** 3:30 after school. meet me in the pit

 

**sugisugi:** ur goin down

 

**brydehildr:** Why would you do this

 

**ultimate_stalker_69:** Oooh now this is something I can’t miss.

 

**neeners:** mmmmmmmmmmmmmm gettin rough

 

**sugisugi:** stfu

 

**neeners:** i’m still gonna be there

 

**sugisugi:** no

 

**skillshort:** @everyone snowball fight after school tomorrow!

 

**skillshort:** guys tell everyone about it :D it’s gonna be so fun ;)

 

**sugisugi:** if i get to stuff snow down naps shirt itll be gr8

 

**neeners:** how about taking off that shirt entirely ;ooooo

 

**sugisugi:** gotta stud bye

 

**sugisugi:** study

 

**neeners:** fine you stud

 

**neeners:** study

 

**[8:13 AM]**

**skillshort:** snowball fight today after school in case you missed the announcement yesterday!

 

**skillshort:** be there hehe it’ll be so fun with everyone! 10 v 10

 

**[8:23 AM]**

**brydehildr:** hey, nina, caeldori, soleil

 

**brydehildr:** it’s time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had something planned for what happens next as well as for the holiday season thing. Since I think I love these kids way too much basically I need to write a confession scene for Kiragi/Hisame separate from this story, like a oneshot or something. I'm so sorry I'm absolute trash but please expect that from me soon. I don't even know if that made sense but yEAH oKay
> 
> Happy holidays to everyone out there and stay safe over the break!


	13. soleil and her 38/35 offensive statline is bde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitama writes RPF, also this is a big yeet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me, crawling out of the forest: hi guys im back

**[March 1, 4:00 PM]**

 

 **sieg.bert:** Soleil has, objectively, the biggest dick energy of any of us in this class. In this essay, I will explain

 

 **Avelicious:** WHAT DOES THAT MEAN

 

 **LuckyAce:** Big…..dick?

 

 **sugisugi:** mean sigg! wb me

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** small dick energy to be quite honest, or as the cool kids say, tbqh

 

 **skillshort:** NEVER THOUGHT ID BE READING WHAT PERCY SENT BUT HERE WE ARE

 

 **Avelicious:** I am very scared

 

 **sugisugi:** ;(

 

 **neeners:** yikes assgi get clapped

 

 

 **caeld0riii:** So nobody’s addressing that Siegbert never presented his proof on his thesis? Just stated his opening sentence and left? Also he used first person. Tsk tsk bad essay form 0/10

 

 **neeners:** dude you don’t need proof when there is proof everywhere

 

 **LuckyAce:** what’s a dick

 

 **Avelicious:** How does Soleil have one??? How does Siegbert know!!!!??

 

 **hisame-11:** male genitalia

 

 **skillshort:** HONEY NO

 

 **neeners:** this is gay rights

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** sigh. You All Are Plebians

 

 **that1flirt:** HAHAAHAHHAAAAH THANKS SIEGBERT BUDDY

 

 **that1flirt:** caeldori knows all bout my gde (ginormous dicc eneryg)

 

 **caeld0riii:** What

 

 **volleyshigod:** Yall good?

 

 **Avelicious:** No!!!!!

 

 **neeners:** actually am very confused and slightly worried about why siegbert was the one ot bring this up

 

 **dwydwy:** @soph p sure you dont need a dick to have bde

 

 **sugisugi:** bbbithc

 

 **Avelicious:** Wait so its like metaphorical? spiritual?

 

 **that1flirt:** can be both LMAO

 

 **Avelicious:** Ahhhh okayyy

 

 

 **caeld0riii:** Siegbert do you have a rating for everyone or just Soleil?

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** finally. someone who understands it

 

 **neeners:** after soleil it’d probably be dwyer? discuss

 

 **sugisugi:** T.T (me cryin)

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** perish, Worm

 

 **LuckyAce:** I still don’t get it? what does it measure?

 

 **hisame-11:** how big your metaphorical male genitalia is. its really qiute straightforward

 

 **dwydwy:** wait why tf me

 

 **that1flirt:** haha hisame u’d know wouldn’t u ;)))

 

 **skillshort:** SHHHSHJKCHSH only i know that :)

 

 **LuckyAce:** Wait but why? why does it matter

 

 **neeners:** we can’t really explain it, it’s better to learn through examples

 

 **neeners:** also dwyer it really just be like that

 

 **LuckyAce:** Ehhhh

 

 **caeld0riii:** I can sort of see the reasoning behind that…

 

 **sugisugi:** where do i fall on the scale

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** #20

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** Foleo is #3

 

 **brydehildr:** wha

 

 **dwydwy:** fine

 

 **Avelicious:** is it the higher it is the better or the lower it is the better?

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** again, you pose an impossible question. twould be better to watch and learn.

 

 **neeners:** not necessarily ‘better’ but uhhh

 

 **sugisugi:** y am i so hated ;(

 

 **brydehildr:** oh Wait, is this a BDE ranking of the class

 

 **caeld0riii:** Looks like it?

 

 **volleyshigod:** Where am i on it

 

 **that1flirt:** top ten probs! your’ pretty manly heheheheh

 

 **volleyshigod:** O

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** ^

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** shiro ‘^’ blocked me.

 

 **volleyshigod:** Oops lol

 

 **skillshort:** this is more interesting than what BINCH yukimura dicsussied in class today

 

 **caeld0riii:** I see we still insist on regerring to him like that

 

 **caeld0riii:** *referring

 

 **Avelicious:** Mhm even though I don’t understand ‘BDE’ at all!

 

 **ophelia-san:** what’s going on, friends of the soul?

 

 **that1flirt:** OPHELI HAS BDE #facts

 

 **brydehildr:** god you are so right

 

 **neeners:** fell asleep in class today oops

 

 **ophelia-san:** NANI

 

 **Avelicious:** Yes definitely!

 

 **caeld0riii:** I concur

 

 **dwydwy:** nina u sleep in class more than me these days

 

 **dwydwy:** why r u so tired

 

 **neeners:** reading fanfiction

 

 **ophelia-san:** I…I do not know what to say! Thank you for the compliment?

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** understandable.

 

 **LuckyAce:** Then ermm would Ignatius be after

 

 **that1flirt:** oh Heck yea percy ur gettin it!

 

 **LuckyAce:** Yay!

 

 **Avelicious:** I think I understand too now!

 

 **skillshort:** i’d put hisame at like num 17 :) sorry hon

 

 **caeld0riii:** Where did Siegbert go? He just left…

 

 **neeners:** too scared of the Judgement that would rain down upon him

 

 **sugisugi:** ye thats why i dont do furry stuff in public

 

 **ophelia-san:** Poor Hisame hehe

 

 **ophelia-san:** PM me for furry rp

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** no

 

 **neeners:** QW

 

 **LuckyAce:** furry?

 

 **sugisugi:** k

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** repent and Die

 

 **neeners:** STPO

 

 **skillshort:** it’s ok hisame deserves it

 

 **skillshort:** stop corrupting percy!!!!!

 

 **caeld0riii:** I am going to find out where Siegbert ran off to

 

 **Avelicious:** oh okay bye Cael! (:

 

 **dwydwy:** glhf

 

 **dwydwy:** hf*

 

 **LuckyAce:** What’s furry?

 

 **furrysub:** why are you guys talking about furries?

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** I wish we weren’t

 

 **neeners:** GOD I DUNNO ASK OPHELIA OR ASUGI11!

 

 **sugisugi:** veloria check ur pm

 

 **furrysub:** ok

 

 **LuckyAce:** Oh is it bad?

 

 **that1flirt:** i leave for one minute and THIS is what i return to….lmao

 

 **that1flirt:** tbh furries aren’t THAT bad

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** I have orders to kill on sight

 

 **dwydwy:** maybe to u

 

 **neeners:** Khjl. yes rhajat

 

 **that1flirt:** nina you cant say anything holy lmao! you read gay smut like 23/7 stfu

 

 **dwydwy:** why only 23/7

 

 **that1flirt:** she takes snacc breaks

 

 **dwydwy:** o i see

 

 **LuckyAce:** What’s smut? I feel so behind haha

 

 **that1flirt:** wa i t oHSHITHSHITI GO BACK NO

 

 **Avelicious:** If it’s anything like whatever you guys have been talking about before,,

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** You all need to be cleansed.

 

 **neeners:** god Damnit It

 

 **igneousRock:** hello, i simultaneously don’t know and am scared of what is going on, but i just came in here to ask if someone could help edit my essay?

 

 **Avelicious:** I can help you! send it to my email

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** I don’t blame you for being scared.

 

 **LuckyAce:** Ignatius what’s smut

 

 **brydehildr:** not really sure you want that answered babey!

 

 **that1flirt:** suh dude

 

 **igneousRock:** thank you sophie! also sorry percy i don’t know, i can look it up and tell you

 

 **LuckyAce:** Ah okay

 

 **Avelicious:** I’ll be back soon I just have to do something, then I’ll help you Ig!

 

 **neeners:** bye sophie

 

 **igneousRock:** no worries sophie.

 

 **igneousRock:** also i took 1 look at the search results and i think we’d best leave it alone

 

 **LuckyAce:** Aw okay haha

 

 **that1flirt:** reminds me i have to work on ma essay OOF

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** Isn’t it due tomorrow?

 

 **volleyshigod:** Hey could some1 help edit my essay

 

 **dwydwy:** hey could someone –

 

 **dwydwy:** nvm

 

 **igneousRock:** i can help you when i’m done my own?

 

 **volleyshigod:** Thabks

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** I can do yours, Dwyer.

 

 **dwydwy:** o ty

 

 **brydehildr:** looks like we all left it till the very last second, haha!

 

 **neeners:** as true procrastinators

 

 **LuckyAce:** Really? I finished mine last week?

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** Percy has bbe (big brain energy)

 

 **that1lfirt:** abandoning my essay to say BIG YEET

 

 **neeners:** wha

 

 **LuckyAce:** Thanks?

 

 **volleyshigod:** Big yeet

 

 **brydehildr:** big yeet

 

 **igneousRock:** big yeet

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** immense yes

 

 **neeners:** et tu, ignatius?

 

 **igneousRock:** heh i couldn’t ressist.

 

 **Tama575:** What does that mEAN

 

 **brydehildr:** big yeet

 

 **volleyshigod:** Big yeet lol

 

 **neeners:** mitama’s a big yeet

 

 **that1flirt:** i second that!

 

 **LuckyAce:** Big yeet!!!!

 

 **Tama575:** Was going to offer my services for tomorrow’s essay but if I will just be attacked like this…

 

 **that1flirt:** H

 

 **brydehildr:** don’t worry, we’re all big yeets?

 

 **igneousRock:** oh that reminds me, shiro i’ve been done mine for a while i can look over yours now

 

 **igneousRock:** @volleyshigod

 

 **neeners:** KHJSD mitama pls help me i love your fanfiction

 

 **neeners:** m sorry

 

 **volleyshigod:** Tysm ig

 

 **Tama575:** IT’S NOT FANFICTION

 

 **ophelia-san:** what’s this I hear on the grapevine? Mitama the noble writes fanfiction?

 

 **neeners:** oops

 

 **brydehildr:** oooh what kind?

 

 **Tama575:** I make my escape / Do not hound me anymore / Goodbye forever.

 

 **brydehildr:** I WILL find out

 

 **ophelia-san:** And I as well!

 

 **sugisugi:** oph come back :((((

 

 **ophelia-san:** No

 

 **ultimate_stalker_69:** and Rightfully So

 

 **neeners:** MITAMA NOOOOO

 

 **sieg.bert:** How do you all have time to waste here? Last i heard you were all struggling to finish your essays.

 

 **sieg.bert:** *I

 

 **that1flirt:** oh it’s the big boy btw thanks for th compliment

 

 **sieg.bert:** Pardon?

 

 **neeners:** you said she had “objectively, the biggest dick energy of any of us in this class”

 

 **caeld0riii:** Yes please explain. You offered no proof

 

 **caeld0riii:** @Avelicious he’s back

 

 **sieg.bert:** What

 

 **Avelicious:** Oo

 

 **that1flirt:** lol scroll upp!!

 

 **sieg.bert:** I have no memory of typing that.

 

 **caeld0riii:** With all due respect Siegbert, academic to academic, it sounds like you just don’t have any evidence to prove your point…

 

 **that1flirt:** gOD GDOOFKDO caledori yr so intellectual i”m gonna NUT

 

 **neeners:** that’s strange siegbert

 

 **Avelicious:** I think I still get it even without an explanation! Thanks though

 

 **Avelicious:** Like that one time she met my horse, she had no problem getting along with him even though he usually doesn’t listen to anyone?

 

 **neeners:** yeah that was him sensing her BDE

 

 **caeld0riii:** Maybe she just has a way with animals.

 

 **caeld0riii:** But very well I’ll rest my case

 

 **sieg.bert:** I don’t remember making the point to begin with

 

 **neeners:** oh well! what’s important is that we acknowledge it and move on

 

 **that1flirt:** back

 

 **sieg.bert:** Yes, we’ve spent too much time on this. If you don’t want to fail I suggest you finish your essay today and not tomorrow morning

 

 **Avelicious:** Right sorry Ignatius I’ll get right on it again!

 

 **neeners:** tomorrow morning? pfft more like the period before

 

 **neeners:** yeah youre right tho

 

 **caeld0riii:** If anyone wants me to look over theirs please message me!

 

**[6:16 PM]**

 

 **sugisugi:** dwyer i need healing

 

 **dwydwy:** hug ur anime body pillow

 

 **sugisugi:** rp w me

 

 **dwydwy:** rp w ur anime body pillow of fucking felix

 

 **skillshort:** dwyer are you JEALOUS of an ANIME BODY PILLOW

 

 **skillshort:** also is it a bad thing that i am not surprised at all that asugi has an anime body pillow

 

 **ophelia-san:** Excuse my breaking of character but you sleep with Felix every night?!?!

 

 **DoReMi:** Heyy Felix looks a lot like Selkie now that I think bout it!

 

 **Akinu:** huh?

 

 **sugisugi:** every day i endure this and For What

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for like the year long wait. might be back maybe not but we'll see!
> 
> hisame and kiragi are now canon in this one because I wanted to release it originally after the hisame/kiragi oneshot I'm still writing hdfljgdhka but that will hopefully follow soon
> 
> if anyone is still even reading this uh. yall wanna make a discord server because I have exactly zero (0) people who I can talk to about these amazing children and also khkjhkjh winter means Lonely Times
> 
> big yeet until next time yall!
> 
> edit: it's here if ya want it :) https://discord.gg/Wwy5gjZ


End file.
